Taken A Bite Out Of My Apple?
by Passing girl
Summary: what would happen if Goku and Vegeta stayed Vegetto? well, Bulma and ChiChi arnt happy no matter how hunky he is! see these two women battle over this husband of theirs, or 'husbands' a must read!
1. double shot to the shot gun

A/N: yey another story from me! I am really excited about this one! I have had it in my mind forever! And I haven't seen anything like this so I am hoping to be the only one, or at least the first writing about 'vegetto'. This is basically what if Goku and Vegeta beat Buu while fused instead of getting freakin absorbed, and how he battles with other situations with the aftermath because the two are stuck together forever. This is going to be written differently, its going to be mostly 3rd person but I might have a lot of Vegetto's point of view to add a comical side, as you will see, this story will start that way in a POV. Well I hope you enjoy!  
  
I reached out my arms and gave a gaping yawn, fresh rest from a fresh night to start a fresh morning. Nothing better. I looked over to the bedside clock to see the time, 8:39, what a wonderful time! I gave another large smile and leaped out of bed doing some refreshing stretches for such a beautiful morning.  
  
The smell of fresh sheets and refreshing outdoor air flooded my room, I felt so happy and joyful! I felt like a million bucks plus two! And I tell ya, there is nothing better then feeling like a million bucks plus two!  
  
Making my way to bathroom which was connected to my room a whistled a tone swinging a towel over my shoulder. A good shower felt just like a perfect plus for a perfect morning, walking right before the mirror, I looked up just before entering the bathroom dare I froze. My eyes gaped. The towel fell from shoulder to my feet.  
  
I.  
  
I forgot!  
  
Letting out a dreadful yell I pulled at my hair. I was Vegetto. I was nothing but two men stuck together with sync thoughts! All the trouble flooded back into my head. The troubles that have been going for the past week. My wives....  
  
Taken A Bite Out Of My Apple?  
  
Chapter 1: double shot to the shot gun  
  
Vegetto strolled slowly down to the kitchen, the smell of cooking couldn't keep him in hiding forever. He had been staying at Chi-Chi's house for the past two days, due to her order cause she claimed 'her Goku was in that hunk of man and couldn't stay at Capsule Corp. forever!' Typical for ChiChi, growing all worked up about things, buy it was no different for Bulma either! It was like two girls battling over the same boyfriend, but worse, it was husbands!  
  
Vegetto slouched at the kitchen table with his head in his hand, and his other hand on the table fiddling with his spoon. To him, this was ridiculous. He felt like he was caught in the middle of a feminine auction. Half of him, the Goku half, didn't mind staying at this house, but the Vegeta half wanted to leave, but there was no outward or inward argument really, after all, being fused together into one mind it doesn't really work that way.  
  
ChiChi was humming a soft tune and strolled over to Vegetto and laid a plate in front of him, eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns.  
  
"Here you go Goku," she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Vegetto," he corrected with a scolding voice, accepting the food greedily.  
  
That's basically how it worked, the goku half didn't really care he was called 'Goku' but the other half didn't like it. The way the personality would come out was mixed, there was a more generous and silly side, then there was a more gruff rude side, but it mixed together rather well, enough not to be dreadfully obvious or multi personality like.  
  
ChiChi would just ignore his correction and give him a glare putting her hands on her hips pointing to his whimsy earrings that dangled flimsily from his earlobes,  
  
"Cant you take those ridiculous things off for once, you look like a clown."  
  
Vegetto just kept chewing off his fork and rolled his eyes up to her not moving his head while chewing,  
  
"Why don't you make yourself useful instead of nagging at me and go fetch me a drink." (Vegeta's rudeness as you can see slipped out n_n)  
  
ChiChi pinched her lips together and gave a glare that could curdle milk and pouted over to the fridge and cabinet. The came the sound of rumbles cantering down the staircase, whizzing behind Vegetto and finding a placed next to him a wood kitchen chair sitting on his knees and with his elbows on the table.  
  
"Hi daddy!" Goten chirped cocking his head. He simply called Vegetto his dad, what else to call him? Besides, Goten was too naive to think otherwise.  
  
Vegetto smiled at him while lifting a glass of milk to his lips (the one ChiChi fetched him) and patted him on the head, "hey kid, what are you up to?"  
  
"Aw notten, just gonna eat breakfast then go play with Trunks!" he announced proudly when chichi laid a plate in front of him.  
  
"Oh are you?" ChiChi added, "I though you were going to clean your room."  
  
Goten puckered his lips twitching his glance in order to dismiss her statement, he then came up with a curious and excited question.  
  
"Is Trunks my brother now?!"  
  
Vegetto, whom was sipping his milk huffed it up causing to spill over on his chest and spray out of his nose. What kinda question is that?  
  
ChiChi took a seat and let out a irritated sigh, she simply ignored the fact Vegeta was in with Goku, and Vegeta was married, to Bulma, a person ChiChi never even rightly liked.  
  
"No Goten. Trunks is 'not' your brother. Isn't that right Gok-Vegetto."  
  
Vegetto, whom was trying to dab away the milk all over him glanced up beneath his brows curiously, he didn't know what to say. Was he? Or was he not? Well....it was either way, but probably rightly going to that he was his brother. But Goten was far to naive to understand the whole situation, and it wasn't worth trying to explain.  
  
"Umm...sure...." Vegetto moaned dropping the napkin on the table and stood up from his completed breakfast, "well I am going to go spar."  
  
Goten collided out of his set onto the floor, "can I go, can I go?!!!"  
  
Vegetto smiled lightly at him, "ah, sure."  
  
"Yippie!"  
  
Goten then galloped out of the house, a little over excited according to Vegetto.  
  
Vegetto scooped his gloves (that he now wore every time he spared just like vegeta) up and saluted ChiChi lazily, "well I'll see ya in a bit Chi."  
  
"By hun."  
  
Vegetto began to stroll outside where he found Goten doing anxious stretches. Vegetto couldn't help but smile at him. Goten hadn't been paying much attention to this whole situation that had been going on for the past week, the fact that his father Goku, was never really Vegetto but another man too. But it wasn't really like that, it was basically a new man, with his own personality that was a mix between Goku's and Vegeta's, so he had a bunch of new twists and turns to learn about him!  
  
"What about Trunks?" Vegetto grinned standing in akimbo.  
  
Goten looked up at him, "oh he'll be here."  
  
A/N: so what did you think? I know that was shot, I did it on purpose just to get it started, the next chapters wont be this short and it will grow much more funny and complicated, this chapter want all that funny I know. Sorry if when you read it, it was confusing! Its not as easy as it seems! Two people in one is hard, but I have customized it, its basically a guy with his own personality, a mix, you get it? Well look for the new chapter it will be up hopefully soon! Thanks for reading! 


	2. NANI!

A/N: thank you all for the reviews! I am glade you enjoyed it! You all are great! Here is another chapter that is longer, just for you guys! Please read and if you would, review.  
  
suisheu- thanks for the compliment! I am very happy you like it!  
  
Vegeta- glade you love it hun  
  
Knight's Shadow- soon enough? Yeah, I don't think Vegetto will ever get a real good spar :(  
  
Amy- thanks! Yeah, it is kinda fun mixing the personalities, its kinda confusing though. And I e-mailed you!  
  
Chapter 2: NANI?!  
  
"Soon, eh?" Vegetto grinned down at his 'son', 'one side of his offspring'.  
  
"Yep!" Goten giggled stretching his legs.  
  
Vegetto just rolled his eyes with a smile and began to do stretches, but he couldn't stay focused, his mind kept darting back to...to well......  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Finally I defeated Buu, I remember standing so proud and true (kehehe) knowing I had finally beaten buu, finally able to rid the world of its danger, liberating the people of earth from fear. I couldn't have been more happy. Finally, with Denda we we're able wish the dragon back, recreate earth, revive all the people of earth and those killed at the martial arts tournament (of course besides those who were evil) Everything was back to normal, I finally able to meet back up with my friends and family, until....  
  
Bulma panicked about, "where is Vegeta? Where is he? I thought he was allowed to come back to earth!"  
  
Everyone paused and looked to her, ChiChi then joined, "where is my Goku!" her eyes then darted to Vegetto, "and who are you?"  
  
Everyone sweatdroped (blah I hate using that term!) Krillen was brave enough to step forward and answer, obviously these two were not already aware of the situation.  
  
"ChiChi, Bulma," he shrugged, "this is Vegeta and this is Goku," he smiled nervously pointing to Vegetto, "they did fusion; just like Trunks and Goten did....except...ah...this is permanent."  
  
The two women didn't speak, they didn't seem able to digest, there eyes lowly looked Vegetto up and down; who was also smiling nervously rubbing the back of his dark brown hair. The two women then burst into tears, streams of salty tears poured out like a tipped over barrel of ale.  
  
ChiChi then scrambled toward Vegetto and fell into his arms sobbing, "Oh Goku! Why did you have to do this!"  
  
Vegetto was hesitant to comfort her, "ah..sorry...hunny....I had too...."  
  
Suddenly Bulma stormed up, "HUNNY?!" she then popped Vegetto over the head with her shoe, "excuse me mister!" she hissed reaching up and grabbing him by the earring, "but your hunny is right here! Come on we're go'en home!" Bulma barked pulling off with a squealing Vegetto by the earing, but something caught the other end of the rope securing her in her place. Bulma whipped around with daggers to see ChiChi grabbing Vegetto's other wrist pulling.  
  
"Oh no you don't! This is 'my' husband and he is coming home with 'me'!"  
  
Bulma lit up with rage, grabbing Vegetto's other arm and pulling, "oh yeah! Lets see you try!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The two women then began to yank and pull, everyone just watched, head going right to left, right to left. Vegetto stuck helplessly in the middle not knowing quiet what to do.  
  
Eventually tug and war was put to an end but not exactly armistice. ChiChi hesitantly agreed to let Vegetto or what she calls 'Goku' to go stay with Bulma for the days then ChiChi the next three, until they settled the difference. But. An agreement like that wont last long, nor will it give away peacefully. Women are made of pure jealousy and greed when it comes to a man.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
BACK TO WHERE ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE!  
  
Vegetto shook his head and continued stretching when suddenly he noticed Trunks running up, he must have just gotten here. Goten ran up to him and did his ritual happy dance that he would normally do to 'welcome' his best friend, while Trunks pretended he didn't know him.  
  
"Het Trunks!" Goten laughed with glee.  
  
"Hey Goten," Trunks eyes then shifted to Vegetto, "hey dad!" Vegetto smiled slightly and nodded his head since his hands weren't free while he stretched his legs.  
  
"Oh, by the way, mom is on her ay here," Trunks added while he was about to run off with Goten to go catch something pointless like a ant.  
  
Vegetto sprang up instantly, his two bangs falling into his eyes, "she's what?! When?!" "Ah, I donno, soon," Trunks said calmly, but a sheepish smile appeared on his face, "she seemed pretty made though!" he then laughed and ran off toward the creek with Goten.  
  
Vegetto just stood there, "should I hide? I need to hide!"  
  
his eyes then bounced about somewhere to hide, cause he knew what was going to hit him, his days at the Son house were up and ChiChi wont give him away like a bucket a nails.  
  
Vegetto looked about when suddenly he saw Bulma walk up to him.  
  
'How did she get her so fast?!'  
  
Bulma smiled brightly to and put her hand on his shoulder once she got up to him, he jumped at her touch.  
  
"Hey there slugger," she said with her smile, she then looked him up and down then back at his face, her eyes seemed slightly watery, "I sure don't see much of a Vegeta in there."  
  
Vegetto winced lightly and tilted his back in confusion, why was she acting this way? But then out of no where ChiChi came into view, standing at her front door untying her apron.  
  
"Oh. You're here," she hissed, then began to take steps forward, approaching the two. Her head slightly tilted to the side, her eyes lightly narrowed, her movements flowing and suspicious. After all, you couldn't tell if she was about to leap forward and scratch the hell out of Bulma or stay calm!  
  
'I bit my lip and pinched my nose up, my eyes squinting in fear ChiChi was going to do something crazy. Why wouldn't she? She has ben acting like this for the past week, ever since she found her husband wasn't who she thought, and now he goes and stays with another woman.'  
  
ChiChi stopped close up, glaring at Bulma who glared back. It was silent. But then ChiChi made a movement, lifting her finger to Bulma's face she spoke through her teeth, "listen up here Bulma. I'll make a deal with you of a different sort with this deal," she declared.  
  
Bulma stood in akimbo, "oh yeah? And what might that me?"  
  
"I'll call you in three days, I'll decide then."  
  
Bulma seemed reluctant to take the offer, she didn't know what else might be attached to this unnamed package, but why not. "Alright," Bulma nodded then started to walk off with Vegetto close behind.  
  
I sat lazily on the couch of the large living room of Capsule Corp. Boy did I feel like a lump of crap. I haven't been so confused cross irritated since....a very long time! I never dreamed of this happening, as ridiculous as Bulma and ChiChi are acting, I feel rather guilty. Guilty for such a thing to happen to them, they didn't deserve it, but it was a chose I will never regret, to fuse, in fact I had no other choice. I looked over to Bulma who was happily singing a sweet song making me a sandwich in the kitchen. She caught me staring and flashed me a sweet smile, then kept singing. I couldn't help but smile back, but it was too late, she didn't see it. But I kept smiling, admiring her, she was so beautiful, such a beautiful singing voice....  
  
'Whaa!!! What am I talking about! Beautiful! I haven't had a kick in my gut for these two women since I fused! Why am I starting now?!'  
  
Bulma interrupted Vegetto's thoughts by calling him over to eat. Slowly he pulled himself from his chair and ambled over to a stool and sat at the tall bar counter where a sandwich sat in front of him. Vegetto gave Bulma a smile and began to eat slowly, Bulma watched him carefully eat, her eyes shining and her smile low. Vegetto was aware of her staring, giving her a flash look from the corner of his eye, he was growing nervous, why was she staring at him like that?  
  
He began to chew faster in uneasiness, often flashing her a few more gleams to see if she was still staring. And yup. Suddenly Bulma made a laugh noise and pulled herself up on the high counter next to him, which her thighs right next to his plate and her legs...well...her legs hanging right next to his arm. Vegetto paused and scooted back in his position, all the food in his mouth pushed to one side, his wide stern eyes looking from her ankles, traveling up her feminine legs to, over her body and to her face, there he stopped and gulped the food that was already in his throat. His cheek still puffed up.  
  
Bulma gave a little laugh, she lifted her hand out to his face and brushed his bangs back from his eyes, "I am not used to you with bangs."  
  
Vegetto just looked at her, he pushed his jaw down once but it sprang back up. Bulma laughed again, "you know, I have a really hard time trying to decipher who you are. You don't really look much like Goku or Vegeta, you are so perfectly mixed together its hard to tell. Like you're a stranger," she then lifted one of her eye brows foxily, "a 'handsome stranger."  
  
Vegetto gave her a weak smile, like he was appreciative for her last statement. But he wasn't, he just felt more like Bulma was using a provocative signature written on his envelope, and he wasn't waiting around to see just what that letter inside said.  
  
"I...I think I am going to go train...."he said under his breathe as he cautiously pushed himself around on his stool and slid, he could feel Bulma's eyes on him, and felt them on his bottom, slowly he tried to quicken his pace but Bulma cut him off.  
  
"The Gravity room is in re construction hun."  
  
Vegetto slowly turned toward her, not knowing quit what she meant, slowly he smile and rubbed the back of his head giggling rawly, "oops! Ah..what dose that mean?"  
  
Bulma chuckle, "yep! There sure is a Goku in there isn't there!" she then hopped off the counter and walked past him, "you even thanked me." Vegetto stopped rubbing his head and watched her pass, "what do you mean? I thanked you for wh..."  
  
"For making you a sandwich," Bulma cut him short with a grin while she bent down to pick up a tool box below the counter. Bulma then strained it onto the kitchen counter and let out a sigh from pulling it up, "Vegeta never thanked me for anything," she said not looking at him but focused and on rolling her hands through the pool of tools and trying to find something particular.  
  
Vegetto lightly frowned at what she said shameful like, his eyes cast downward, the Goku side of him summoning pathos. He then lightly shrugged his shoulder, but then rolled his left arm around again while still looking sadly upon the ground. He then moved his hand up to his rolling shoulder and pressed on it, Bulma noticed this.  
  
"Your shoulder hurt?" she asked.  
  
"Just..a little cramped..." Vegetto replied with a humble voice still looking at the floor, but slightly wincing at the pain. Bulma approached him with a light smile, swinging a narrow tool around her right index finger, she then lifted his free hand and plopped it in it.  
  
"Here, stick this in the Gravity controls unit, it'll fix it up," she smiled, "if your arm still hurts after your training tell me."  
  
Vegetto looked at the strange tool in his hand then carried his eyes back up to Bulma, "thank you."  
  
Bulma just winked, "anything for you cakes."  
  
Bulma crumpled the sides of news paper in her hands and gritted her teeth, ceiling dust began to crumple on her head and paper, large pounding and booms scattered the whole corporation.  
  
"So much for anything," Bulma cursed.  
  
For three whole hours this had been going on, the house shook from its foundations, sound of large explosions, and scream, n-o-n-s-t-o-p. what would you think differently? Two of the most powerful men in the universe put together in one body, a lot of power!  
  
The house gave one huge shack, white powder from the ceiling fell on Bulma, she had, had the last straw! With a yell she crumpled up the news paper and threw it on the floor, and began to unmercifully stomp on it, cussing, cursing and with one final act spat on the paper.  
  
"That stupid..." Bulma was so angry the poor words just slipped from her tongue, "that stupid idiot thing!"  
  
Vegetto walked out of the rather badly beaten up gravity room with a satisfied smile and a towel hanging around his neck. Strolling around the house, up the stairs to the master bedroom which rather larger then the one at the Son house. This one included a giant walk-in closet, giant bathroom with Jacuzzi, two sinks and a vanity. Not to mention a giant comfy bed!  
  
Walking toward the bathroom he opened the door to opening in on Bulma just getting out of the shower wrapping a towel around her.  
  
"Owf!" he yelped at the sight then quickly pulled away, then 'BAAM' knocking his head on the door frame to finish it off, "ah!" he squeaked at the pain.  
  
Bulma whom was too caught off surprise leaped back, but then realized he had hit his head pretty hard, after all it did leave a dent in the door frame.  
  
"Vegetto you ok?!" Bulma shouted leaping forward, opening the door wide to see him sitting on the floor rubbing the back of his head. She quickly fell to his side, placing her hand on his chest, the other on his back, trying to reassure if she could help him in any way.  
  
"Yeah-yeah I am fine," he mumbled still rubbing his head.  
  
Bulma reached up her fingers and pushed his hand that was rubbing away, "stop rubbing it like that," she said sternly, then replaced his hand with her fingers, searching his scalp for the bump. Rubbing his sculp. Gently rubbing his scalp....have I mentioned 'gently'?  
  
Vegetto let the pleasure of the touch take hold of him, he let his head slowly roll back and small moans escape his chest. Bulma heard him and glanced down, but greedily continued, contributing his pleasure.  
  
Vegeta let her, until suddenly his eyes sprang open when he tipped reality, leaping forward he stumbled to his feet and faced her.  
  
"What is it?!" she whaled spooked by his sudden leave.  
  
Vegetto gave her a nervous grin, "ah-nothing," he then lifted up his arm to pull the towel (that was now hanging on his shoulder) off, but was caught in a yank with his sour arm from early.  
  
"Your shoulder still hurt?" Bulma asked precariously stepping forward.  
  
Vegetto yanked his eyes from his shoulder to Bulma, "ah, yeah. Actually it dose."  
  
Bulma smiled gleefully and grabbed his upper arm, "fallow me, I know 'just' the remedy for it."  
  
"So what do you think about 'Vegetto'?" Trunks asked sticking a stick in a creek and swirling it about the rocks, lifting dirt and mud.  
  
"He's cool!" Goten exclaimed but seemed to grow a little bit more low in spirit, "its just....he wasn't like my other dad you know? And sometimes its hard to think Vegetto as my dad in a small way."  
  
"Yeah I get what your saying," Trunks added, "but its all cool. the new dad is way more powerful, and that's cool enough for me!"  
  
"Yeah," Goten mumbled breaking a twig in half and threw it into the stream to see it flow away. He then let out a sigh and shifted his shoulder blades that were nestled into a tree trunk, he then lifted his eyes still watching the little stream, "hey Trunks."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you my brother now?"  
  
Trunks shrugged his shoulders, but then looked behind his shoulders at Goten rather sheepishly, "I don't think so. My dad or 'Vegetto' never went down on end with your mom."  
  
Goten's eyes lit up, "what dose that mean?"  
  
Trunks looked back to the water tossing the stick he was playing with into the water, "I am not 'too' sure, but I know your mom and Vegetto ever did it, so no, I don't think your really my brother."  
  
"Oh...ok," Goten chirped.  
  
"Hey but Goten. Where has dad been sleeping? with your mom?"  
  
"No. He told me he wanted my bed, so I sleep with my mom."  
  
Trunks chuckled, "oh. Well that's 'interesting'," he mocked.  
  
"Hey!" Goten barked, " there is nothing wrong with sleeping with your mom!"  
  
"Will you just lay down on the bed!" Bulma exclaimed at Vegetto whom was on the verge of falling backwards on the bed.  
  
"But I ...!" he called out waving his arms in defense as she came the ever closer.  
  
"Don't be such a baby," Bulma snickered then pushed him on the chest causing him to fall in the bed on his back with his legs still hanging. Quickly he scrambled onto his elbows but before he knew it Bulma was standing on the bed pointing down at him,  
  
"Scootch up all the way," she ordered.  
  
He did so panicky. "Know just roll over," she smiled, finding his nervousness appealing.  
  
He did so hesitantly, his body still tense.  
  
She laughed lightly and plopped down on his wear end with her legs off to the side, he almost jumped out of his skin. But no good for him, he couldn't move a muscle due to the situation.  
  
"Ok, now." she slowly reached her arms up and began to rub his shoulder, rubbing with her forefingers and pressing in with her thumbs.  
  
It felt 'so' good, Vegetto felt his eyes flicker to the back of his head and soft breaths from his lips. A message like this was spectacular! Bulma felt his body melt beneath her hands, not a tense muscle to be found.  
  
A good ten minutes passed, Bulma stopped her messaging and moved her hands to the bottom corner of his shirt, she began to tug the blue gi up from the belt when suddenly sh felt a heavy hand grab hers.  
  
"What are you doing?" came a shaky yet stern voice.  
  
"Oh please," she groaned and yanked his hand away and pulled up the right side of his shirt till it his armpit, "hold out your arm."  
  
He didn't do a thing.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
He slowly did. She then pulled his arm out of the sleeve and pushed it next to his neck. Now half of his side and shoulder uncovered.  
  
'I could feel Bulma on me, I could feel ever movement she made, it echoed through my body like rock hitting tin. I didn't know what she was doing! I did n't know what she was leading to! I was to scared to move! I bet, while she was messaging me she sought to subdue me, then she is going to rape me! Ack! Who ever hears of a women rapping a man?! I tell ya, it isn't natural! None of it!'  
  
Bulma then reached forward and grabbed a bottle from the desk that lay next to the bedside. Opening the cap she beat some liquid into her ands and then beat it into her hands, she then began to rub it in, she felt Vegetto jerk under her body.  
  
"God nabit women! That's cold!" he barked.  
  
Bulma just rolled her eyes with a smile.  
  
'There is Vegeta for you.'  
  
"Calm down you big baby. Its oil that will help null the ache." Vegetto just rolled his eyes and let her due her bloody business, and slowly, fell asleep.......  
  
A/N: so? What I liked about this chapter is how the most the whole time Vegetto thinks Bulma is putting major moves on him, but really isn't, well maybe a lil, but not rape him. Haha. As you can see this is a mix humor and kinda drama, its basically a romantic comedy, not just pure humor. Well please review and I hope you liked it! 


	3. is that an ice cube on your shelf?

A/N: haha, I was looking thought he last chapters, I noticed a lot of mistakes! And please, if any of you are going to review me and pout that I spelt Vegetto the wrong way, its supposed to be spelt 'vegito' DON'T. Cause I already know that. I am just trying to 'unique' haha, and I have seen his name spelt that name. (Probably by a moron and I am just copying off him) and I am so mad, it seems my story isn't the first of its tale *weep* there is another, but I hope this one turns out different.  
  
k00runnings-yeah thanks for telling me. I am very mad, tell me if this is ending up like the other one.  
  
suisheu- thank you very much! The arm thing, oh that was just a sore arm, nothing to really think about n_n  
  
Vicious One- yeah I guess if ChiChi and Bulma did that then it would solve the problem! Well one problem, I bet together she would be the most nasty wife!  
  
July- wow glade you like it! Thanks for the idea's, haha, that is the longest review I have ever gotten, good job!  
  
Amy- glade you think its 'perfect' its perfect cause I am perfect, haha, j/p, ttyl!  
  
Chapter 3: Is That An Ice Cube On Your Shelf?  
  
'What the hell is this' I sneered in my thoughts looking at the extra room (that I have insisted on having.) The room...the room...its pink? Beds covered in dappled roses, white lace curtains, pink walls and it smelt like little girls. This isn't the room I had last time! I got Trunks's room! Which far surpassed this! Except always finding dirty underwear under the bed sheets.'  
  
Bulma trailed down the hall to where she saw Vegetto standing at the entrance to his 'new room', holding a bundle of clean close in his armpit, Bulma smiled curiously and walked up behind him, peaking over his shoulder to see what he was staring at, then back at him.  
  
"What is it?" she giggled.  
  
"I am not sleeping in there."  
  
The words just shot from his mouth. This made Bulma annoyed. "What do you mean your not sleeping in there? What's wrong with it?"  
  
Vegetto yanked his bright eyes at her, "its..pink!" he gritted between his clinched teeth.  
  
Bulma couldn't believe this, with a pout she stomped her fists on her hips and rolled her eyes, "and what is wrong with that?!"  
  
Vegetto was growing irate as well, "pink is for girls! I am not a girl! Therefor I refuse to sleep in a 'girls' room!"  
  
"Well you sure are acting like a little girl right now!"  
  
"Are you inclining me to sleep in there?!" he hissed pointing at the bed.  
  
"If the boot fits wear it!"  
  
Vegetto threw the bundle in his arm down on the floor and stopped his foot, "I refuse. I am the strongest being in the universe and I refuse to sleep in that foolish room!"  
  
He declared with his chin in the air and his arms crossed.  
  
"I bet you refuse!" she growled reaching up and grabbing his ear, he let a yelp and hunched over. She then began to grab him against his will into the bed then pushed him onto the bed. When he landed he bounced the felt the bed whirl him back and forth like a rocking chair. His eyes lit up and pushed the bed a few more times. It began to wave about the whole thing. He then began to kick and pout. Realizing it was a water bed.  
  
"I am not sleeping on this!"  
  
Bulma just let out a dreadful sigh, "you want some cheese with that 'whine'? Good riddance, your just like a child!"  
  
Bulma then stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind herself. Leaving Vegetto in his 'pretty' room.  
  
'I made my way to the shower that was connected to the room, opening the fine wood door that led to the bathroom, I wasn't very thrilled to see what 'it' looked like. Probably 'The Little Mermaid' theme. Yehck. Entering the room, I wasn't that far off, it was a pale blue with sea shells....and smelt like women shaving gel. With a grunt I plopped my new set of clothes on the bathroom floor and began to pull off my shirt, I then noticed the large mirror in front of me, which led me to my reflection. Looking at myself I rolled my shirt up in my hands and tossed it aside, taking a step closer to the mirror, leaning over the counter to get a good look at my face. My hair 'was' a dark brown, I never really noticed it, part of me was fairly used to black. the two locks of hair that laid on my brow seemed pretty normal. I reached up and started tugging at them, hy hands then strayed to my earrings, I tried to tug at them a bit to see if the would remove but they wouldn't budge. Oh well, I'll just have to look like a punk kid, that's all.  
  
I then looked downward at my body, then back up at myself in the mirror, my body sure did look good! Muscular but lean, and hey! I think I got a little bit of a tan! (Vegeta half) not bad!  
  
Before I knew it I was only in my boxers, doing poses and flexing my muscles. I have never really taken a look at my conformation before, and I do say, (speaking slyly) I look pretty good, pretty good indeed.'  
  
Enough was enough, Vegetto climbed into the shower and turned it on, shivering at first cause the water was cold, but then relaxed when it grew warm.  
  
Bulma was cutting fiercely at the carrot, cutting into small slices while she mumbled under her breathe.  
  
"That stupid Vegetto, he has some nerve not being gracious to all that I have done for him. Give him clothes, a message, a gravity room, and a 'wonderful' clean room. But no. Complain, complain, complain. Just like Vegeta," right when she said 'Vegeta' she cut down real hard on the carrot in anger but slipped and lacerate her thumb, with a yelp she quickly took her thumb to her lips and began to suck on the cut.  
  
"Stupid Vegetto," she cursed one last time.  
  
Vegetto was probably in that shower for a good half hour, then turned it off and dried off. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he tied it up and walked over to the mirror and stood it front of it. Covered in shower dew, he took his hand and wiped it off, then grabbed a Q-tip, and began to clean his ears. He then brushed his teeth, flossed, put some deodorant on and then slipped his boxers on.  
  
"Well," he smiled looking down at the clothes Bulma handed him, it was simply a pair of khaki pants and a blue commercial shirt that said 'Run For Cancer!' Vegetto slightly frowned and bent down to scoop them up, "I don't have cancer.." he mumbled missing the point of the shirt.  
  
Taking up the pans he began to pull them on, they were pretty fir around the waist but it didn't bother him too much. He then grabbed the shirt and pulled it over his head. With one finally gesture he patted himself on the hips then turned to the mirror and froze. The shirt was too short slightly showing the bottom of his navel, and the sleeves were cut practically into his armpits, he then looked to the pants that were hanging above his ankles like flood pants! All of these clothes were far to small!  
  
Bulma was now sticking the diced carrots into a hot pot filled with pee, onion, water, butter and a hunk of ham with the bone. Then out of no where she heard Vegetto's voice, turning around quickly rather irritated she couldn't help but hold back her emotions at the sight. He stood there in his tiny lil outfit with a face that would pair up swell with a sad child wearing bunny pajama's.  
  
"Ah...Bulma. Their a bit..small," he said with a weak smile tugging at his pants.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but burst into laughter! The sight was so ridiculously funny! He looked like a little nerd in junior high wearing the outfit that was rather small.  
  
This made Vegetto frown and cross his arms, "and what may I ask is so funny?"  
  
Bulma couldn't answer, she was laughing to hard that she was hanging off the counter slapping her thigh. She then started pointing at him talking threw her gasps.  
  
"You look like a dork! Hahaha!"  
  
Vegetto wrinkled up his nose and threw his fists to his sides standing on his tippy toes, "what did you just call me!"  
  
Bulma began to calm down a bit and approached him, weaving due to such laughter, plopping her hands on his shoulders she began to tug at the round collar.  
  
"It seems Goku has added you the height, these were Vegeta's clothes, so I think you're a 'bit' to big for them."  
  
Vegetto frowned lightly but was calm, when suddenly Bulma tugged outward on the bottom of the shirt.  
  
"Here, I am going to stretch it out, hold still," she then reached her arms up inside his shirt causing his eyes to bulge. She then began to stretch the material by pushing her arms out then back in then back out again, she then circled around the from an back and did the same thing, all the while, Vegetto felt like he was being passively molested! Bulma finally finished and pulled her arms out.  
  
"There ya go!"  
  
The shirt was a bit large now and touched the top of his pants, so his belly wasn't popping out, she then reached forward and patted him there humorously, "now ya don't look like a lil belly dancer."  
  
Vegetto just ignored her, glade the whole situation was done with. But looked down at his pants, Bulma caught his drift.  
  
"Now those I am going to have to have you take off," she frowned, "its not the nineteen sixties. Tomorrow we can go shopping for clothes!" she finished with a chirp. After all there was nothing she loved more.  
  
Vegetto just gave her a weak smile, "oh...goody." his eyes then strayed to the pot, "what ya cooken?"  
  
Bulma looked to the pot then back at Vegetto, "oh, some split pea soup!"(That's what I had today for dinner! Yum!)  
  
Vegetto's glee turned to a weak glee, "oh...yum...."  
  
"Now go change into your other pants, but don't change your shirt!" Bulma instructed turning back to the pot.  
  
Vegetto obeyed and headed to go change into his gi pants (wouldn't that look interesting)  
  
Finally done changing Vegetto headed back in his rather odd, yet acceptable outfit , he saw Bulma pulling a out a stack of five bowls from the cabinet and laying them next to the stove, she then put the heater under the stove to 'off'. Vegetto made himself present by walking up right behind her and watching every movement she was doing over her shoulder. Noticing him she smiled.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"When is it going to be time to eat?" he asked cutely.  
  
"Just-a sec," she smiled, pulling out a soup scooper and dipping it in the soup taking a sip, she then tried to decipher rather or not the soup was good. Wanting another advise she turned to Vegetto holding the large spoon.  
  
"Here, taste this."  
  
His eyes lit up.  
  
"Go on taste it. Tell me what you think."  
  
Vegetto accepted and slowly took the scooper from her, looking at the soups texture and detest appearance. A poopy green color with chunks of ham, he winced at it, as good as it smelt it looked sick. He glanced at Bulma who looked at him with hope that he would enjoy it. He felt guilty, he had to try it no matter how revolting it looked. Bring the spoon to his lips he tasted it. He then pulled his lips away and slid the heavy soup about his tongue, his eyes looking away in concentration.  
  
Hmm.  
  
It was good!  
  
Vegetto took a pleasant smile and rubbed his belly, "its great Bulma!"  
  
"Good! I am glade you like it!" she giggled taking the spoon back and mixing the soup once more, "you can go ahead and grab a bowl and eat, my parents nor Trunks will be back till a little later." Vegetto did so. Probably had a good six bowls, along with wheat bred Bulma also served. She was the kinda cook that would always make diet foods, like split pea soup, she never served white bread but wheat. And it was always skim milk never whole, which was opposite to ChiChi's style.  
  
'I laid down on my bed, after I felt the bed wave underneath me. I hate water beds. I tied my hands behind my head and stared up at the ceiling. Today sure was a long day, and awfully strange, Bulma's attitude was totally off. Sure she acted normal part of it, but the whole...flirting thing *shivers* she never acted that way with me the other days I was here. Though.... I guess she is my wife, *chuckle* one of then anyhow. But I don't know how to approach her. I feel weird if I accepted her flirtatiousness, I would feel like I was flirting with a stranger. I feel that way about ChiChi too. But she hasn't flirted yet so that's good! *pauses* and boy I hope she doesn't start too. I guess I'll have to take this one step at a time, and take what ever comes at me.'  
  
"Wake up sleepy head!" Bulma shouted standing over Vegetto's bed and shacking him (along with the whole bed quivering 'cause it's a water bed') "its time to go shopping!"  
  
Vegetto blinked a couple of times trying to figure out what was attacking him, looking over to see Bulma he frowned lightly then looked to the clock then back at Bulma with more irritation, "its seven O clock Bulma. Why in the world would we leave it seven?" he asked half awake.  
  
Bulma just laughed and began to pull at his wrist, "its Monday! We need to get there early for their sales! Come on!"  
  
Vegetto moaned as he was pulled out of the bed then shoved into the bathroom.  
  
"Hurry up and shower!" she cheered hopping up and down in excitement, she was already showered and dressed. You could never get Bulma late for her Monday sales (whoever heard of mall sales on a Monday?)  
  
Vegetto came out of the shower and slipped on his 'Run For Cancer!' shirt and a towel wrapped around his waist not knowing what pants to wear. Opening the bathroom door into his bedroom to seek out Bulma he found her standing right in front of him holding up a pair of straight leg jeans.  
  
"Try these on! They should fit," she chirped pushing them into his arms.  
  
Vegetto looked then over then gave her a look, "wait...how did you get these?"  
  
Bulma blushed lightly, "ah...they were Yamacha's. From years ago," she added defensively.  
  
Vegetto put his hands on his hips, "Bulma, why would you have his pants?" Bulma pulled at her fingers, "well ah...we were young and he came over for the night and I kept his pants. You know how kids are. Its always cool to have one of you boyfriends clothes," she added trying to soften the idea.  
  
Vegetto started into the bathroom, "yeah...especially their pants," he said dryly waving them about then disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
Bulma and Vegetto exited Capsule Corp and walked down the street to the bus station which wasn't far because they lived on the outskirts of the giant city which was littered with bus stops.  
  
"Cant I just fly us there or have you drive," Vegetto complained fallowing Bulma who was dressed spunky and a purse over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh come on Vegetto, the buses are what makes it so much fun!" Bulma giggled.  
  
"Fun? I don't understand that."  
  
"Oh don't be such a party pooper," Bulma smiled stopping at the bus stop looking to see if the bus was near.  
  
"How long do we have to wait here?"  
  
"Not too long," Bulma smiled then noticed the bus and pointed hopping on her toes, "oh look here it comes!"  
  
"Huh?" Vegetto circled his lips and stood on his toes to see it, and sure enough here it came rolling closer and closer. It then stopped in front of them, when it braked you could hear the breaks shoot out air then came to a halt and opening the door. The two walked up into the buss and release in was pack full of people, not a bench was empty. Vegetto flashed Bulma a scowl and she gave him a nervous giggle and walked in. Heading down the aisle Bulma picked a seat next to another women reading a book, Vegetto kept heading down. walking he was flashed a few smiles from girls and a few glares from senior citizens. Huh, it must me the earrings. He then finally picked a seat next to a rather odd man wearing a outdated brown business suit. Sitting next to him Vegetto crossed his arms and legs trying not to touch the what he would call 'weirdo'.  
  
The bus moved on, quickly he made its way toward the large city.  
  
'What was so fun about this? This was the gayest thing I had ever done in my life. Besides, it smells in here, like funk. Why couldn't we just fly, we could be there already. Bulma is way too head strong, she finds the most weirdest things to be.....wow...*sniffing* what's that smell...god that reeks! That is the most..aw! What is that! ack!  
  
Suddenly, I heard a strange sound, and it was coming from the man next to me. Slowly I did something I was trying to avoid this whole time, glimpsed over and downward at the man sitting next to me, luckily he wouldn't notice me cause he had pulled out a news paper. The sound went off again and same with that foul smell. I felt a lump travel up my throat and cause me to gag. He was farting! I quickly covered my mouth trying to keep me from upchucking. Mr. Fart McNugger next to me, how could I not. It took every fiber of my being no to say something to him or throw him out the window. We are most definitely flying home!'  
  
Finally the arrived at the giant mall (almost like the Mall of America!) Entering it Vegetto though he was going to pass out, there was one to many people. As for Bulma, she was at home!  
  
"Oh isn't this wonderful! Oh and I know just the store for you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Bulma looked to him suddenly when he spoke, she had never really though about it till now! His voice! It was two guys speaking at once! He couldn't go talking like that, people would think he was a weirdo, slowly she approached him, as cute as he may be and how cute his talking might be, other people wont be as kind hearted.  
  
"Um, Vegetto?"  
  
He looked down at her from wondering with the most adorable face making her feel like scum with what she was about to say.  
  
"Do...do you think you could try and talk...with just one voice?"  
  
"Ahe?!" he squawked surprised at her question.  
  
"Its not that there is anything wrong with it but people just might think you're a ency. bit weird," she said lifting her forefinger and thumb up measuring 'ency'.  
  
"Bulma," he frowned lightly, "I don't think its that easy to do."  
  
"Just try."  
  
Vegetto frowned in concentration, clearing his throat, he began to tap his lips, Bulma hung on his arm in hopefulness. He kept mumbling words then finally lit up with glee and looked to her and spoke in 'only' Goku's voice!  
  
"How is this?!"  
  
"Ahh!" Bulma yelped leaping back, it was the most bizarre thing she had ever seen! Goku's voice coming from a totally different face. Vegetto looked sad, still speaking with the one voice.  
  
"What's wrong? Is it not right?"  
  
"No its perfect, just a little weird to hear only Goku's voice," Bulma smiled patting him on the arm, "now, a, follow me."  
  
The two jostled through the crowded mall, finally coming to 'Streetwise Men' (kinda like an Express For Men) Vegetto wasn't too sure about this, it looked pretty fruity, but Bulma insisted by dragging him in by the front of his shirt. They looked about for a while, Vegetto just looked about aimlessly, while Bulma scavenged through sale racks. Vegetto then came to a manakin wearing tight jeans and a cream shirt that tied at the top and had bell out sleeves. Pulling on the sleeve he then let it go, letting it fall back to the side of the manikin.  
  
"Hey Bulma," he mumbled, "this looks like one of your shirts."  
  
Bulma looked at what he was pointing out and shooed him away, "that's probably for gay guys or Fazio wannabee's ."  
  
Hours past, they had a few bags of clothes that ChiChi picked out for him, he had no saying in it except 'um'. They finally came to their fifth store when Vegetto's stomach started growling, rubbing it he looked to Bulma, "ah Bulma, I am really hungry, you think we can grab a bite?"  
  
Bulma hesitated then shrugged her shoulders, "hey, why not," the two then started heading off toward the food court Bulma then added while walking, "You buy?"  
  
"Huh? I don't have any money!"  
  
"Calm down, I was just joking."  
  
Vegetto stood up to the counter and tapped his fists on it lightly while looking over the overhead menu, fish n' sticks, burgers, hotdogs etc etc. a young girl then came up to the counter and smile up at him.  
  
"Can I help you sir?"  
  
Vegetto looked down at her and smiled then rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah sure! Just hold up a sec!"  
  
"Take all the time you need sir."  
  
'Your darn right I will, being the strongest being in the entire universe I can take as long as I want!' he thought harshly, getting irritated as the girl just kept staring at him.  
  
Looking back down at her he began to order, "I'll have a basket of burgers and a basket of fries, along with another basket of hot dogs," he smiled churlishly, "and a large water."  
  
The girl gave him a nervous smile and punched in the order, "it'll be right with you."  
  
Bulma took a bite of her salad then looked up to see Vegetto walk up with his arms full of three baskets and a large water.  
  
"There you are," Bulma smiled taking a sip of her diet coke, "take a seat."  
  
Vegetto did so and then began to work on his basket of burgers and fries.  
  
"So how much was it?" Bulma asked taking another bite of her salad.  
  
Vegetto squinted then reached into his back pocket where he pulled out the receipt and handed it to her, dropping her fork she took it and looked it over. Vegetto just started stuffing his face, when he saw her crumple it up and take more of her salads, "you're an expensive date," she said dryly taking a mouthful of greens.  
  
Vegetto paused, he had some bred crumbs on the corner of his mouth, "date?"  
  
Bulma looked up at him with surprise, doesn't this guy know a joke?.....or was he....defending the fact that they.....were married? Bulma shook it from her mind and just gave him a playful smile.  
  
A/N: hope you liked it! Sorry if there are a lot of typos, I never have time to look over my stories. Please review if you would be so kind. 


	4. sand in my shoe

A/N: new chapter and more review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! grr!  
  
Knight's Shadow- I think Bulma and chiChi fused would just be gay, haha.  
  
Amy- I'll try my best to keep them going! this chapter isn't that funny but it's a chapter!  
  
k00lrunnings-thank you so much! I hope they last.  
  
The Tragic Priestess Kikyo- yeah, that sucks for Bulma, but she could care less! He is handsome!  
  
Nekoni- Bejitto? Hm? O well thank you very much! You are a cool person!  
  
Vegetto fan- thanks for the info, I am reading the story just to keep it at a distance from mine, but so far it Doesn't at all seem the same!  
  
Blulily19- ChiChi will get her turn n_~ Gohan will be in this don't worry.  
  
Chapter 4: sand in my shoe  
  
Bulma yawned and opened up her, she woke up to a rather hot room and her blanket thrown off the bed and her only sleeping in her sheets. Stretching out her arms she began to slide up into a sitting position, she then looked over to her clock, eight forty, not a bad time to wake up. Just about to pull herself from bed a knock came to her door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Me."  
  
Bulma smiled hearing it was Vegetto, "who is me?" she laughed playfully.  
  
"Vegetto. Can I come in?"  
  
"Only if you make me a cup of coffee and bring it to me," she giggled yet sounding almost serious. "......"  
  
There was a long pause from the door.  
  
"I don't know how to make coffee."  
  
Bulma just laughed, "I was just playing with you. Come on in!"  
  
Slowly the door opened and Vegetto slowly peeped in, seeing her in her navy silk pajamas, a fitting spaghetti strap and looser silk bottoms and still lying in her bed made his eyes perk up.  
  
'Just what is she doing?'  
  
Slowly he closed the door behind him, Bulma realized he was in his fighting gi and all sweaty. Frowning lightly she brought it to his attention.  
  
"Vegetto? Why you all sweaty?"  
  
"I have been training since four."  
  
"You have been up for five hours training," she gaped.  
  
He simply shrugged, but then let her amazement go to his head, standing proudly he crossed his arms with a grin, "this mighty Saiyan can train as long as he wants any time he wants."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she mumbled throwing aside the bed sheets, but was cut short from making the bed when he spoke boldly.  
  
"Hey cheek this out!"  
  
Quickly she looked to him to see what he was all worked up about.  
  
Pulling himself together, like getting ready to act in a part, he narrowed his brows and crossed his arms looking at Bulma.  
  
"And what's your name miss?"  
  
Bulma was shocked! His voice! It was totally different! It was only one voice but neither Goku's or Vegeta's! It sound kinda like Goku's but more deep and stern (can you picture it?) With a hint of an accent like Vegeta (you have to admit Vegeta has a accent, you hear it pop out quit a bit!) Bulma clapped her hands and approached him, playing in with the part.  
  
"I' am Bulma, and you?" she asked elegantly.  
  
Lifting a brow he smiled, "well, Vegetto, that's what they call me." Bulma giggled with his last words and his voice. His SEXY voice! Bulma couldn't believe it! She felt like she was falling in love all over again! This made her smile fade, she was lost in a sigh that could melt steal. Vegetto, so gorgeous, such a perfect blend of man. Suddenly she was snapped from her thoughts when Vegetto was talking.  
  
"I had been working on it all night and when I was training."  
  
Bulma smiled and patted him on the side of the arm, "good for you man."  
  
Then, the two didn't realize it, they were staring. Staring at each other with eyes full of awe ad compassion. Moments passed like years, beautiful years, till.....a terrorist attack bombed the two towers of Bulma and Vegetto! (Please I hope not to offended any one with that comment, it was just an expression that lined up well)  
  
"Mom you there!" came a harsh knock at the door, it was Trunks.  
  
The two snapped from their thoughts.  
  
"Ah, yes Trunks?" Bulma called out putting her eyes to the side, then strolling to make the bed.  
  
"I am gonna go out an spar! Catch ya later!"  
  
"Bye!" Bulma replied as she heard Trunks little feet pattering off. Vegetto the turned toward the door to exit as well when Bulma spoke out, turning toward her with his hand on the door knob she spoke.  
  
"Would you like to go to the beach with me?"  
  
Bulma parked the capsule care on the sandy parking lot and put the gear into 'parking' she then sighed gleefully and tuned to Vegetto whom was sitting next to her with his hands on his lap and looking out the window at the white sanded beach and all the people. He was so cute dressed in his longer black bathing suit and blue t-shirt with cut off sleeved looking clueless out the window. Bulma chuckled and pulled her beach bag onto her lap.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two made their way out of the car, and started heading into the beach. Bulma was wearing a pair of hootchi shorts with a tang-top over her bathing suit. Vegetto had not yet had a glimpse of what she was wearing under it, but he prayed it wasn't a bikini.  
  
Finding a good spot, not too crowded, and right along the shoreline, Bulma set down the large beach bag and swung her arms about. "Well this looks like a fine spot," she then looked to Vegetto whom had carried the umbrella out, "can ya lay that out for me?"  
  
He didn't say a word and did what she asked pleasingly, Bulma couldn't help but watch him unnoticed as he set it up. Which made her fall for him more! Him setting up an umbrella perfectly with a 'clue' was absolutely precious!  
  
Vegetto finally finished and whipped his hands on the front of his shirt, "there you go," he said with his new found voice.  
  
Bulma smiled, "thanks," she then laid down two half sized lounge chair on either side and put the cooler in the middle, picking the chair, Bulma took a seat and pointed to the other, "take a seat, man."  
  
He did so without a word and picked the chair next to her, and couldn't help but forwn and squirm in his chair. Bulma noticed this.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"This confounded chair sits ridiculously," he mumbled.  
  
Bulma just laughed as she began to take off her shirt, "oh please, it's a beach chair, that's what its supposed to feel like."  
  
Vegetto watched her from the corner of his eyes as she pulled off her top, revealing her...of course...bikini top underneath. And of course the ones that are all strings, it was red with strips going down its, rather cute really. He then watched as she began to inch off her shorts, pulling down her beautiful legs and then showing a bikini strapped bathing suit underneath, same pattern. Oh why did it have to be so reveling! Vegetto couldn't believe it but he was feeling a small twitch in his southern land, but it didn't progress from that.  
  
Once Bulma was done she began to cover herself with sun screen, Vegetto couldn't watch anymore, he was frightened of what he might release!  
  
Bulma pushed the sun screen tube up against the Vegetto's shoulder, "here put this on."  
  
Vegetto looked down at it with question, "why should I?"  
  
"Because, it will keep you from getting burnt," she insisted while slipping on her sunglasses, "well go on," she pressed again.  
  
Vegetto didn't want to, but he did so Bulma wouldn't get naggy, cursing to himself as he took the lotion and began to smother it on his skin. Bulma was happier then heck that he accepted, she watched him from the corner of her eyes as he began to lotion himself, still mumbling under his breathe. She watched his hands glide across his shoulder blade, leaving it shimmering and oily, how his muscles moved to the very will of his body movements.  
  
Bulma was falling in love all over again, she felt like she was falling in love with a new Vegeta (actually a completely different person, but Bulma ignored that so she wouldn't feel guilty) she also ignored the fact completely that Goku was in there, someone married to a different person and someone she has been friends with her whole life. Those things was what kept her from already putting her full moves on Vegetto.  
  
they sat soaking in the sun for a good half hour, Vegetto was bored out of his mind ans really felt like training, as for Bulma, she enjoying herself! Vegetto was looking down at the sand twirling his finger about, making shapes of bunnies and flowers. Realizing that he began to smear the images away.  
  
'Ack. What the heck was I doing?!'  
  
He then pouted from his boredness and making bunnie faces and crossed his arms sticking out his bottom jaw. He then felt his eyes and head slightly tilt toward Bulma, she had her eyes closed behind her sunglasses and enjoying her coming tan. Vegetto started looking up her legs and then began to shift his glance up her body and to her face, his eyes then rewound to her breasts, then back to her face. He then slowly looked ahead toward the water, couples where walking the waterline holding hands, others trucking into the water laughing and splashing. The beach seemed to be getting more crowded, a couple of twenty year old girls took a placed 'right' next to them that Vegetto could hear theirs whispers.  
  
Being as bored as he was, he couldn't help but glance over and watch the four. The girls had just laid out their sheets and now starting to lie down, all skinny, hot, and in bikini's. Vegetto felt himself get hot, never before had he never felt this way about girls, but he was sure easily getting over reacted about em.  
  
Must be in heat. n_n.  
  
Vegetto then found himself still staring quickly he was about to look away when a beautiful brunette was staring at him. He tried to look away but couldn't. She was looking right at him! Grinning! Vegetto gulped when she tapped the brim of her sunglasses gown, showing the top of bright green eyes, she looked him over then went to his eyes, lifting a brow she lip- synced, 'nice'. Vegetto grinned, the girl husky smile then curved more as she laid on her back and put her glass back on. She then looked at him again and fingered him to come lay next to her.  
  
'Heck! I wasn't going to hesitate! I'll lay next to her till the soon goes down! Just about to get up and take my stand Bulma caught me by the arm and was tugging at me to stand up.  
  
"Come on, lets go swimming!"  
  
I frowned at her, she always ruined everything. But she had her way, dragging me on heel over the sand into the crushing waves. Splashing into the water, Bulma waved her arms and laughed out loud.  
  
"Its so cold!" she cooed.  
  
Vegetto just in the knee deep area, Bulma was in over her hips. Bulma began to twirl about the water laughing.  
  
"Come on Vegetto! I need a swimming pal!"  
  
Vegetto looked up at her and cocked his head, "why can you swim by yourself?" he asked innocently.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes then made her way over to him, grabbing the tie stings to the his trunks, pulling on them causing the bands around his him to tighten. He yelped and tried to yank back, but Bulma wouldn't let him.  
  
"Come on! Swimming is fun!" she barked, yanking some more, when suddenly her hands slipped from the stings and she fell backward into the water and under. Vegetto laughed and pointed,  
  
"Haha, you fell!"  
  
Suddenly Vegetto felt something pull his feet from underneath him causing him to fall on his rear then get pushed under a wave. Bulma stood up from the scene from being underwater and put her hands on her hips in akimbo, "hah, just what I thought jerk."  
  
Vegetto quickly stood from the water and whipped the salty water from his eyes, he then glared at Bulma, her got frightened and stepped back. Then out of no where he charged her, then caused her to fly ten feet and dive under the deeper water. Vegetto then plunged in after her.  
  
Bulma laughed as she was lifted out of the water and twirled around by Vegetto, whom swooped her back down and tossed her.  
  
"Woo-who!" she cheered as she plunged under the water again. They had been doing this for twenty minutes! Laughing and tossing each other about (vegetto did most the tossing) have a fun time! Not paying any attention tot he other people whom would stop and stare.  
  
Vegetto ducked under the water and began to swim out to where Bulma had landed, to grip her ides and scare the wits out of her or maybe dunk her back under. When coming to where she fell in he dove up to take a breathe and realized he couldn't find her anywhere. Looking around as he swam in place he tried to find her, lifting a hand to push his longest bang out of his eyes he called out her name.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
Suddenly he felt something grab his sides causing him to spring forward with a high pitch squeal, it was Bulma, pulling her head from the water she was able to hear his girly scream causing her to burst out in laughter. Vegetto frowned at her and stuck out his tongue, when suddenly Bulma stopped laughing and Vegetto bit his tongue. Up floating in front of them came Vegetto's black swim Trunks.  
  
"Oops," Bulma mumbled, nibbling on her nails.  
  
Vegetto blushed and snatched his swim trunks and pulled them under water. Lucky for him the water was deep where they were causing it to be dark enough not to see any detail. Yet, it was clear water and you could tell he didn't wear anything, Bulma turned around as Vegetto pulled them up around his waist and tied them 'tightly' to himself.  
  
"I think we should get going," he mumbled finally done.  
  
Bulma tuned to him, he was right, the sun was starting to head its way down, it must be three or four by now, they left at ten. Bulma didn't really want to leave, they were having so much fun, Vegetto was acting just like a kid! But he was right, she need to get home, Trunks would be waiting.  
  
The two dried off and began to pack up their beach stuff, they then made their way up to the sand covered parking lot and found Bulma's car. Loading it up Bulma got into the drivers side and started the ignition, Vegetto got in and took in a breath. He was really tired.  
  
When driving home the two sparked up a bit more once again laughing and creaking on each other. Bulma almost getting into three accident due to such hard laughing. Finally they rolled up to Capsule corp, once again being quite. It seemed getting away and forgetting all the background brought out the best of em. Walking to the front door Bulma headed in, fallowed closely by Vegetto.  
  
Bulma and Vegetto set their stuff down, Bulma turned to him and pulled her hair into a tiny bun (she has been growing her hair out a bit, it wasn't real long but able to be pulled up)  
  
"I am going to go jump into the pool to get the salt off me, you should rise off too, salt water isn't good for your skin or hair."  
  
Like Vegetto cared about his skin or hair, though he did feel sticky. Though he decided against going with her.  
  
Nodding no he smile, 'I am just gonna go right to the shower."  
  
Bulma smiled weakly, "alright."  
  
The two went different ways, Bulma to the back sliders that lead to their giant pool, and Vegetto to his room.  
  
'I walked lightheadedly into my room and closed the door behind me. Today was the most strangest thing. Being with Bulma felt so good, I had the most fun time I have ever had. And yet its so strange, such things never seemed to excite me before, and yet, I had a great time. It must be Bulma. But why? I haven't felt anything for her this whole time.  
  
I wondered toward the back window that laid next to the door that lead to my bathroom, when suddenly I realized it looked down upon the pool, and their I saw Bulma. She dived into the pool and began to swim across it, swimming so delicately.  
  
She was in the pool a good five minuets, I watched her the whole time. I then saw her climb out and head toward the out door shower. She turned the nozzle on and let the water spray down on her, probably to get the chlorine off her. I couldn't help but stare, I watched as she message the salt and chorine from her blue hair, I then saw her open up the from of her bikini top to let the water pore down it. I couldn't help but blush.  
  
Quickly I slapped my had and cursed myself. This pink room must be getting to my head!'  
  
A/N: so? I know it was shorter, but they cant all be long! The part when their playing in the water I thought that would be perfect cause on the show Vegetto always acted like he was having fun and acting like a kid hen fighting Buu. Hey, its my story! Don't make fun of me! oh oh! Next chapter gets a lil crazy! Lets just say Vegetto goes back to the way he was in the beginning. Don't get what I mean you will! 


	5. change of scenery

A/N: hey, new chapter, yip. Oh, and remember in the last chapter the last sentence says 'Quickly I slapped my had and cursed myself.' had is supposed to be head. Haha. I am realizing to many typos so I am going to start to try and proofread! Well please read and enjoy!  
  
Person- OMG! I feel like such an idiot! That is really funny though!  
  
Chuquita- heh, thanks a lot, I know, I am good at writing! *people booing me*  
  
Blulily19-I am glad you LOVE it. Akimbo means hands on the hips and elbows turned outwards. ^_^  
  
Thyoth- Vegetto is the best isn't he. If I was a cartoon character I would date him, *-_-; *  
  
July- yeah, maybe their was some chemistry, will it last though? Hmm, you idea is good, but I have a way of my own going on here, bwhahaha! ChiChi is in this chapter. No; she hasn't been anywhere, just at home, remember how ChiChi and Bulma share time with Vegetto? Anyways, hope you like this chapter!  
  
Chapter 5: change of scenery  
  
'Pulling myself from my bedroom I jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen hoping to find breakfast. And sure enough! -there was nobody there. Nobody except Trunks sitting at the counter sucking a popsicle; for breakfast imagine that (sarcasm) Strange enough, he didn't say anything to me, he didn't even seem to realize I was there! He was sucking on that thing while it was sucking out his brains. Like a baby nuzzling on a pacifier. I couldn't help but smile at him when I took a seat next to him, trying to subdue my headache at the fact their was no breakfast being served.  
  
"What ya up to, kid?"  
  
Trunks looked slowly up at me, giving one last suckle then pulled the ice stick from his mouth.  
  
"What dose it look like I am doing," he groaned crossing his hand (that's was holding the popsicle) over my lap while he kept on his rambling, "sitting here bored as heck, while mom is out doing fun stuff, and its too hot to train. And 'you' wont let me go in the gravity room; and..."  
  
I just let him blabber away, all I had my attention was on his ice cream that he was wavering about and flickering, and then how he held it over my lap, I was just waiting for it to drip all over me.  
  
"-so that's how I am doing!" Trunks ended with a bark and one last sling of the wrist causing the ice cram to slop all over me.  
  
Trunks covered his mouth quickly with both hands (even with the popsicle!), as mad as he was, he new what he just did would cost him a lot. And boy was he in for it. I just changed and little man has to get me freakin sticky! I felt my top was about to blow off and all my negative energy was going to bellow out. Reluctantly I held it in, yet still my irate irritation was readable.  
  
"Oops," Trunks said behind his hand.  
  
"I-its ok," I gritted through my teeth reaching for a napkin, Trunks was quick to help me out, he too scrambled for napkins and began to wipe me off.  
  
Finally getting me all cleaned up I scooted off the stool onto the floor, that's when Bulma came in; carrying a hep of groceries.'  
  
"Hey guys!" she said gleefully closing the door with her hip, she then came over and laid the bag on the table, "what's up?"  
  
"What's up?" Vegetto barked, "no food that's what's up!"  
  
Bulma ignored his hot temper and began reaching into the paper bag, "ew! Look what I got for you Trunk!" she then pulled out a box of TV dinners; Chicken n' Gravy."  
  
Trunk just smile, this is what he always ate, when Mrs. Briefs wasn't cooking, his mom hardly made dinner, except her split pea soup, "yum."  
  
"And I got a whole bunch of em too!" Bulma giggled lining them out on the table.  
  
"Why don't you get real food?!" Vegetto snapped.  
  
Bulma looked right at him, her face growing angry, "why don't you get your lazy butt up and make your own!"  
  
"That's women's work!"  
  
"Oh yeah?! Well its mens work to bring in the income, and are you doing that? NO! I am! So shut your mouth!"  
  
Vegetto crossed his arms and began grinding his teeth, which was loud enough for Bulma to hear.  
  
"Stop grinding your teeth you big child!"  
  
"Ch-Child!" Vegetto hollered standing up straight, uncrossing his arms, he was getting really mad now. Bulma always did pluck the right cord with him, and he didn't like it, no sir re. Pointing harshly at her he roared, "call me that one more time and I'll blow you into hell!" Bulma smacked away his finger, "Child! Child! Child! That's just what you are!"  
  
Suddenly Vegetto clinched his fists at his sides and crouched down, the whole foundation of the earth and building began to shake. Bulma scurried to the counter holding on, Trunks just sat their with a TV dinner in his hand (he was looking at the maze on the back of the box, but was now watching his dad just about sink Capsule Corp into the ground)  
  
Vegetto's hair and eyes flashed gold and bright teal, he then stood straight, the earth still rumbling, he stuck his finger right into Bulma's face once more, "do-not-call-me-child." Bulma was furious, as scary as he looked and was behaving, she wasn't about to let that stand in her way. Jerking her head forward she bit hard on his finger tip. Vegetto let out a huge yelp and tried to pull his finger out of her teeth but it only tore at his glove. All the rumbling stopped and the flashing lights of energy. He was still super Saiyan but calmed down.  
  
"Let go of me you rodent!" Vegetto barked.  
  
Bulma didn't, just bit down harder. Vegetto yelped again, giving another pull of his hand. Then to cover up his pain and embarrassment of the situation he grew somber and angry again.  
  
"Let go or I'll rip your jaw out!"  
  
Bulma just furrowed her brows more then let go, leaving a sore finger covered in saliva. Vegetto held it up to his face and stuck out his tongue in disgust.  
  
"Ack! You nasty little devil."  
  
"Hmpf," Bulma snorted turning her back to him, as she began to put the boxed dinners in the fridge.  
  
Vegetto crossed his arms and trucked out of the kitchen to go train, after all, lingering in that room any longer might make him more frustrated.  
  
Bulma was finally finished putting the groceries away when suddenly she heard the phone ring, closing the fridge she headed to it and lifted it from the hook.  
  
"Hello. May I ask who is calling?"  
  
"Its me," came a gruff voice that sounded pretty nettled.  
  
"ChiChi?"  
  
"Uh!" she pouted on the other end, "who else did you think it was! I told you I would call today."  
  
Bulma was now too growing vex, "I knew that! So what is it?" "I just wanted to confirm to you that I will be coming to pick my husband up this afternoon."  
  
"That's it? I though you had a plan!"  
  
"I'll tell you when I tell you!"  
  
"Tell me no you little leech! Cause I am not go to be walking around in the dark!"  
  
ChiChi was quite at first, she must have been aggravated and angry at being called a 'leech', "fine. I'll tell you. Its nothing much, but its an idea that's prone to work."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well then hurry up and tell me," Bulma hissed looking about the kitchen making sure Trunks wasn't near by. Nope.  
  
"Lets just call it.......romancing the Stone......"  
  
Vegetto just got out of the gravity room when he ran into Bulma, whom seemed to be looking for him.  
  
"What do you want?" he snorted.  
  
Bulma glared up at him, "don't be such a pig! Hurry up and get decent, ChiChi will be here to pick you up in a half hour."  
  
"Ah?!" Vegetto shivered. Why did he have to go to that house, all Chichi did was nag and make him do chores. Though, Bulma isn't any different, she is just as big as a brat. Vegetto then straightened up and grunted as he made his way up to his room to clean up.  
  
ChiChi pulled up into Capsule Corps privet driveway, she had a little bit of difficulty parking due to her newly acquired driving skills and newly bought (piece of crap) car. Putting the stick on 'P' she opened the car door and made her way to the front door, giving it a ring she straightened her dress and fixed her hair. Only a few moments passed (not long enough for a second ring) when the door was answered and Bulma and Vegetto were in view.  
  
ChiChi smiled brightly up and Vegetto and stocked the side of his arm, her manner very pleasant,  
  
"hi their hun. You look wonderful."  
  
Vegetto gave her half a smile as he was pushed out the door by Bulma. "I am good and you?" he managed to ask.  
  
Chichi gave a little giggle and blushed, "fine. Thank you very much for asking."  
  
Bulma just rolled her eyes as she was clinching to Vegetto's arm like a tick on a mule.  
  
"We had a wonderful time," Bulma butted in with a fancy smile that was as good as fake. ChiChi didn't really care what Bulma had to say, but was kind enough to smile, "good."  
  
"Yes," Bulma said in almost sarcasm as she clinched Vegetto's arm more. Vegetto gasped lightly, then bent down and put his lips to Bulma's ear, "Bulma 'dear' could you please let go of me," he whispered through his teeth as he gently tried to pry her off.  
  
Bulma wanted to smack him, but knowing what ChiChi would do of it she obeyed then flashed ChiChi another smile. Once released Vegetto took a step next to ChiChi, whom was now heading back to the car. Bulma fallowed closely.  
  
ChiChi got on the left side of the car (passenger side in Japan ^_^) and opened the door for her 'husband' who got in and gave a sweet smile to ChiChi.  
  
"It was really nice of you to keep him occupied Bulma," ChiChi said as she made her way to her side of the car, Bulma close to her.  
  
"Yes. You know I wouldn't have a problem with that," her smile then melted away to a passive aggressive stare, "he is my husband after all, too."  
  
ChiChi slipped into the driving seat and started the ignition, Bulma shut her door for her then put her head in the window, with her elbows on the door.  
  
"Yes, of corse," ChiChi grinned, hiding her mockery.  
  
Bulma leaned closer to her, taking a peek at Vegetto, whom wasn't paying any attention to the two, she then looked back at ChiChi who had her hands on the wheel.  
  
"I don't mind you taking him off my hands for a few days, he's been a real ass."  
  
"I am sure," ChiChi replied, yet ignoring Bulma's reply and use of profanity (something ChiChi did not support at all) she then looked in the rearview mirror as she went into reverse and out of the driveway. Bulma stood where she was and kept waving 'goodbye' yet all the while cussing in her breathe.  
  
The two drove for a an hour, ChiChi asking Vegetto's question's in a sweet tone, yet trying to make sure the two didn't do anything too chummy. When he said the beach she grew a little worried but not too worried. Bulma was just a sleeze bucket, Vegetto wouldn't try anything with her.  
  
Vegetto was impressed with her tune. She was extremely pleasant and kind. She had been pretty ok the last time he stayed with her, but nothing like this. Maybe she has calmed down a bit. Yet, Bulma was the same way for the first few days he was with her. You have to be carful with women, they can stab you in the back like that! Like walking in eggshells.  
  
Two and a half hours passed and the two rolled up into the grass driveway of the Son house, seeing the small mountain cottage caught Vegetto in surprise. It felt good to be in a different scenery, though much smaller the Capsule Corp, it was a much more cozy surrounding, and not in the city.  
  
"Well we're here," ChiChi smiled turning off the ignition and putting her purse on her lap as she opened her door.  
  
Vegetto gave her a smile and too pulled himself from the car. Just then Goten came pouncing out.  
  
"Uncle dad! Uncle dad!"  
  
As happy as Vegetto was to see little Goten, it didn't work that way. Uncle dad?  
  
Goten jumped up on Vegetto and hung around his neck, Vegetto didn't move. He was still baffled over what Goten called him. Moving his arms up he grasped Goten around the waist and held him before him with a cocked brow.  
  
"Uncle dad?"  
  
Goten looked at him with giant eyes, "yeah!" he chirped, "don't you get it? Dad's in you along with Vegeta, I once called Vegeta Uncle Vegeta (which made him furious) so I will call you uncle dad!"  
  
Vegetto just looked at him lost, he then gave the look to ChiChi who was giggling, she then shrugged her shoulders as she locked the car door. Vegetto looked back at Goten and gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Well-isn't that nice," he said weakly.  
  
The three then made their way inside to find Gohan, whom approached 'Uncle dad' with a smile.  
  
"Hey there....Vegetto," Gohan smile scratching the back of his head, still not sure what to call him.  
  
Vegetto laughed lightly at his son and patted him on the shoulder, "hey Gohan," he then leaned forward and gave him a thumbs up, "you can just call me dad, k?" he then flashed him a wink.  
  
Gohan chuckled, "alright, dad," he then patted Vegetto on the back, "works for me."  
  
ChiChi joined in with the small talk and giggles, "ok you guys, wash your hands. I have dinner in the oven."  
  
Gohan looked at her with wide eyes, "dinner? But its only three."  
  
"I know," ChiChi nodded making her way to the stove, "I thought cause your dad was back we could have an early dinner."  
  
"Alright!" Vegetto cheered. Everyone laughed at his excitement.  
  
ChiChi laid all the wonderful food on the table, "eat up now."  
  
"Wow Chi! This looks great!" Vegetto squealed picking up his fork and admiring the all the foods.  
  
ChiChi giggled, blushing again, only in his new form, 'Vegetto', would he call her 'Chi' which she found very cute, "good, I am glad you like it."  
  
"Aw, you bet!" Vegetto cried digging in.  
  
Gohan chuckled, "hey there dad, I realized you managed to redo your voice."  
  
"Yeah, what do you think?!"  
  
"I think its cool!" Goten said in awe.  
  
"Yeah, it sounds great," Gohan smiled.  
  
ChiChi had recognized it much earlier, but hadn't said anything, she loved it a lot yes! But it was hard for her not to hear Goku's voice.  
  
A/N: so what did ya think? Cute chapter huh? Vegetto sure is moody huh? Hehehe. Its just the fact if you tap him in the right spot her will get irritated beyond relief. So, what was Bulma's and ChiChi's plan? You'll have to find out a lil later, so keep reading and reviewing! 


	6. Thorn in your side, huh?

A/N: ok here is a new chapter, not a long one I am afraid, but I have been really brain dead with this. Which sucks.  
  
Chapter 6 :Torn in your side, huh?  
  
' The next morning, I felt completely irate. Everything from tripping to stubbing my toe, for some reason as was as angry as bee. Yesterday morning I have to admit I was a little on the irritated side, but later on I felt fine, but as soon as I woke up, I was surly on the wrong side of the bed.  
  
Grumbling down the staircase I found Gohan, ChiChi and Goten at the table eating breakfast, probably something gross.'  
  
ChiChi looked up from her fork at Vegetto whom was opening the fridge, "Vegetto dear, there is breakfast on the table."  
  
"I don't feel like eggs," came a mumble from behind the fridge door.  
  
ChiChi glared setting her fork down on the plate, "well excuse me! You eat what I serve, now come on and take a seat," she said patting the chair next to her.  
  
Vegetto didn't remove his head from the fridge, he didn't even bother to answer. To him, ChiChi was just being a nuisance that should best be ignored. ChiChi puffed up in anger, "Goku! Take a seat and eat your lovely breakfast that took me all morning to eat."  
  
Gohan and Goten peeped from behind the bowls and spoons nervously, knowing Vegetto didn't like being called 'Goku' and knew he was already in a bad mood.  
  
Vegetto seemed to feel his flesh twitch when she ordered him, and used the vile name 'Goku.' Standing straight he slammed the fridge shut with the flick of his wrist, then stood staring straight ahead. ChiChi was unaware of his actions and just kept eating when she heard him growl through his teeth.  
  
"Do-not-call-me- GOKU! That name is disgusting and childish!" he the whipped around with clinched fists. ChiChi swirled around in her seat and faced him with irritation.  
  
"That was mt husbands name, and you are in my house so I can call you whatever I want. My gosh, you are as fickle in personality as girl, I swear," ChiChi added turning back to her food.  
  
Vegetto swung his arms and up and tossed back his head, "why is everybody comparing me to a girl," he said below his breathe, then sauntered to his seat and plopped down. Lying his head on his hand he stabbed at his food with his fork, his eyes; half open, lazily gazed about looking from one person to another.  
  
Goten was dancing about in his seat humming a tune while he munched on his eggs with his fingers and then dipping it into his milk. Vegetto felt the upchuck rise in his throat, quickly he switched gaze to Gohan: whom was eating neatly while staring at a piece of paper in his free hands. Probably a study sheet, Vegetto then slightly frowned, scared his eldest son would end up being a giant dork, though...he kinda already was. He then went to ChiChi, his stare turned to a scowl, she was being very womanish today, and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
Looking back down on his eggs he realized they were shredded to bits, yoke in all, that when ChiChi began to speak.  
  
"Oh Goku, I am planning on taking you too driving lessons again, so then maybe you can take the boys in too town when I am busy and get some groceries," she smiled brightly.  
  
"I'm tickled pink," he mumbled sarcastically, finally growing bored of poking his eggs, sitting up he stretched his arms and looked across the table at Gohan.  
  
"Hey Gohan, you wanna go spar for a few hours? I think I am up for fighting bud."  
  
Gohan gave a nervous smile and scratched his head, "ah, sorry dad, but I have school. Remember?"  
  
Vegetto felt he was going to keel out of his chair, 'this just may be the most ridiculous day of his live!'  
  
"You have to be kidding me!" Vegetto hollered rising from his seat, "so what am I supposed to do all day!?! go pick flowers and play a banjo!"  
  
Gohan gave a nervous (and sacred) smile, leaning back in his seat, he knew Vegetto wasn't yelling at him, it was probably mostly aimed at ChiChi.  
  
ChiChi glared up at her 'husband', "no, your going to clean," she stated bluntly.  
  
"I will not do such a thing," he hissed, "women work is not the duty of a Saiyan, not to mention the most powerful person in the world."  
  
"Huh. Is that a fact."  
  
"Why are all you women the same! Bulma and you, good grief!"  
  
Just then ChiChi snapped her eyes open and paused, she couldn't be measured on the same line as Bulma, she shouldn't be making Vegetto mad! (Hmm, must have to do with the plan, *wink wink*) ChiChi flashed Vegetto a 'strange' cheerful smile, making him feel uneisy.  
  
"That's fine, you don't have to clean," her eyes then flashed to Gohan, "Gohan your not going to school today so go train with your dad!"  
  
"Ah?!" all three of them gasped. This wasn't like ChiChi at all!  
  
"Uh, okay," Gohan replied pulling himself from his seat to go change into his gi.  
  
Vegetto looked down at ChiChi, yet didn't smile. He wasn't sure what she was up to, but he didn't like it, no sir eh bob, in fact....it made him more vex.  
  
Vegetto and Gohan ran out the front door and rocketed off into the sky, Goten waddling behind them. Vegetto was excited to finally get a chance to train with his son, he hadn't even fought with anyone since Buu. As for Gohan, he was slightly nervous, these were the two most powerful beings in the universe put together, and half of it was Vegeta, whom wasn't a very merciful fighter, even when it came to just sparing.  
  
Vegetto swung a fist at Gohan, who managed to doge it easily, 'too' easily, only because Vegetto had something on his mind, it was ChiChi's behavior. Something was going on that he didn't know about, and that something was no good, there was no way it could be. When women stir something up, its always fatal.  
  
Gohan was realizing that Vegetto's mind was concentrated on something else, as glad as he was to be able to stay home from school and spar with his dad, he knew they couldn't just keep at it. Smiling with enthusiasm, Gohan stopped his punches and hover backward.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Vegetto asked a little late, seeming to just realize that Gohan had paused.  
  
Gohan held up his hands, "come on dad, your mind is someplace else. Why don't we just go fishing or something?"  
  
Vegetto frowned lightly, fishing didn't sound that fun, he wanted to fight, but it seems Gohan was right. His mind was someplace else. Submitting to Gohan's idea, the three went to go fish.  
  
Vegetto walked through the kitchen and found some left over wild rice, pulling it from its glass container he stuck it in the microwave to reheat. ChiChi was sitting at the kitchen table knitting, eyeing him from blow her brows, she watched him with his back to her. Every once in awhile he would reach up his gloved hand and rub the back of neck and look at the microwave, checking to see how much time was left. A smile caught her face when she could her a soft song coming from him. She could hardly hear it but knew he was singing, it was typical, Goku would sing little folk songs when he would wait, probably to make the time pass or put his mind at ease.  
  
Finally the micro wave beeped, and Vegetto hurried to open it up, ChiChi took her gaze back to her knitting, pulling the hot bowl from the microwave, Vegetto laid it on the counter. Looking through the cabinets he couldn't find a dish in sight.  
  
"Why cant she do the dishes like she is supposed to?" he said under his breathe.  
  
Looking up, on the window seal, he saw a fancy plate on a stand, shrugging he grabbed it up and piled a hep of rice on it, then taking his seat at the table.  
  
ChiChi looked from her knitting to Vegetto's food then squealed.  
  
"What are you doing!!"  
  
Vegetto just looked at her, one of his eyes hidden behind his longest bang, giving her a short shrug he answered causally, "eating."  
  
"No that! That!" she yelled pointing at the plate hidden beneath the rice.  
  
Vegetto cocked his head and tiled up the plate to get a good look at it, not seeing anything wrong he looked over at ChiChi irritated, "and what is the big deal? It's a plate."  
  
ChiChi seemed choked up, laying her hand on her chest, "th- that plate, belonged to my mothers, mothers, mother."  
  
Vegetto just gave her a look, "oh-wow," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Its an antique Vegetto! One that means a lot to me! Its not supposed to meant to eat on!"  
  
"What are you talking about? All it dose it sit at the window and collect dust," he stated raising his voice, he then began to point down at the plate and food with his fork, "I, here, am giving these of crap a use in life! Hold food!"  
  
ChiChi began to fume, she couldn't be sucking up anymore, grabbing up the beautiful china plate with food she smacked it into Vegetto's face.  
  
"This is its use! Smack you in the face!" she barked then pulled the plate away, leaving his face covered in rice, she then took the plate to go rise it off. Vegeta felt his blood begin to boil as he wiped away the rice from his eyes.  
  
This just isn't my day-  
  
A/N: hey, a short chapter! YEY! Sorry you guys, I have my hands full! I started another story! Grr! But I cant help it! Well-please review and tell me what you think. 


	7. look at the pretty flowers my love!

A/N: sorry for like no updates, I have been busy. I had a lot of fun on this chapter though! It's a little confusing and Vegetto is really moody, its like male PMSing 0_o Well anyhow, I need a lot more reviews you guys! I am greedy! If I don't get more then 10 reviews I will not update soon! You hear! And I am not joking!!!! so review! I am going to make it to 100! And beyond!  
  
Chapter 7: look at the pretty flowers my love!  
  
ChiChi rolled out of bed and sat on the side lazily, her hair fell over her face and secureness of her ears, her night gown was twisted around her body, which made her most uncomfortable. Her black eye looked out the window, it appeared to be a very nice day outside, being the month of April it should be very warm. Pulling on a smile ChiChi stood to her feet and stretched, her night gown falling back to place over the curves of her body, then tickled the tops of her feet. Snatching her silk robe she pulled it over her silk gown and made her way to her door, opening I tup she peeped about to see if anyone were there, hope, stepping out into the still dark hallway she fastened her robe around her and made her way to the kitchen. Jumping a bit, she spotted Gohan at the kitchen table slipping a book into his side bag.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
He looked to her, "hey mom. I am leaving a bit early for school today, alright?"  
  
ChiChi smiled lightly, "of course."  
  
Just then Goten came running out of his room down the stairs, already dressed? ChiChi looked down at him in surprise as he made his way to Gohan.  
  
"Goten? Why are you dressed?"  
  
ChiChi was quit surprised to find everyone up and dressed, it had just turned light outside.  
  
"Gohan is dropping me off at Trunks's, we are going to go camping!"  
  
ChiChi had no idea little Goten was planning this, but after all, that did mean she could have the whole house to herself, ahem......and Vegetto.  
  
"Oh, okay!" ChiChi chirped slapping her hands together, "you just be careful you hear?"  
  
"Yup!" Goten smiled clinching to Gohan's bag that was hanging down his hip.  
  
"I'll see you later mom," Gohan waved and headed out the door with Goten.  
  
"Bye, bye now!" she waved.  
  
Once the door was closed behind them ChiChi smiled slyly and tiptoed back to her room, carful not to wake up Vegetto, though, nothing probably could wake him up since he can sleep though his dreadful snoring.  
  
Locking her door behind her ChiChi went to her sink and washed her face, then sat down at her vanity and polished her skin with a light makeup that made her face glow, she then applied a tad bit of eyeshadow, blush and mascara. She then began to comb her long black hair, since she didn't have bangs anymore, she looked quiet ravishing with it all one length. Leaving her hair to lope abroad her shoulder and rather bare back, ChiChi stood and tugged neatly at her long burgundy silk gown, she then straitened her spaghetti straps and pushed up her bosoms. Giving herself one last look into the mirror, she puckered her non-lipstick lips and put on her robe carelessly letting it expose her shoulders.  
  
'Mmm, something smells good. Ah, it must be ChiChi's breakfast, good god I am I starved. Stretching out of bed I scratched the back of my neck as I did a few blinks to get my sleepy eyes to stay open, then standing to my feet I headed out my door, not even bothering to put on pants or a T- shirt. Leisurely walking down the short hallway I came to the kitchen, I puased.  
  
ChiChi was bent completely over, in her silky night gown, she never wore her gowns around the house. She was always right on top of changing into her usual outfit before she took a step out of her room! I couldn't help but crane my neck up to take a look at her rear, uww, ah don't mind if I do.  
  
Ahh.  
  
Pretty niiiiiice.  
  
Gaa?!?!  
  
What am I thinking?  
  
Quickly I slouched my neck and looked away, just then ChiChi stood to her feet pulling keesh from the oven, I looked back to her, she looked at me. I couldn't help but notice she was looking me from head to toe with one brow raised and a 'uww mama' look on her face. Then I also couldn't help but notice her face looked extremely profound and outlined......well.....very hot..... and her hair, silkily laid down upon her shoulders, long and glossy. Not to mention her outfit, obviously she had a night gown on that showed the swells of her breasts, her robe hung around her arms reveling her defined shoulders.  
  
Just what was she up to?  
  
Was she even up to anything?  
  
"Well good morning," came a elegant purr.  
  
It busted me right from my thoughts.'  
  
"I was hopeing you would wake up soon," ChiChi grinned, laying the food upon the table, "otherwise I my thought I would have to come and get you," she added even more seductively, while she took a seat and crossed her legs.  
  
Vegetto gave a cocky grin and tilted his head to the side, "now, we wouldn't have wanted you to go doen that now would we?"  
  
ChiChi giggled, "I do hope not," she then tapped on the table, "now come eat."  
  
Vegetto smiled and took a seat, the began to reach about and pile food on his plate. ChiChi watched him with her head in both her hands and a smile, watching every muscle of his body move, every flinch of his flesh and every pull of sinew. It all moved so gracefully and so handsomely, like the rhythmic flow of waves rolling upon the shore then heaving back in.  
  
ChiChi felt a sigh escape her as she continued to stare, Vegetto didn't notice, he was a little bit too hungry.  
  
'He is soo handsome. Hm, its mostly my Goku that gives him his charm and looks. Boy, I just wish he couldn't be such a jerk sometimes, and I wish little miss Bulma was out of the picture. Good thing I came with a plan, I am sure it will fall in my favor, I'll make sure of that.'  
  
ChiChi then gave off an evil simper at the idea.  
  
"Ahh," Vegetto smiled patting his stomach, "boy was that great! That sure did take the edge off."  
  
ChiChi smiled and stood to her feet, "good, I am glade you liked it. Here, hand me your plates."  
  
Vegetto did so, ChiChi then took them over tot he sink, he watched intensively. Boy, ChiChi knew it too, making her smile, she then thought she would add on to the moment. Letting out a long heavy moan she slipped her robe from her back causing it to slide into one hand, where she laid it on the chair.  
  
Vegetto watched with large eyes, as he saw her shoulder blades roll about.  
  
ChiChi then began to do the dishes, cocking her hips. Vegetto watched as she did so, the fabric bounced from the movement then laid lifelessly from her hip bone, curving around her hips and rear. It was all too much. Not to mention how moody he could be. One day mean, the other nice, the next well..... girl crazy.  
  
And today, he felt a little crazy. And he couldn't help it at all!  
  
Standing up he gave a evil chuckle, he then made his way toward his pray. Walking toward her with a rocking motion he wrapped his arm around her back and around her lower belly, his lips to her ear.  
  
ChiChi thought she was going to burst!  
  
"So there little lady," he whispered playfully, "how bout you drop those dirty dishes and lets go get dirty in the bedroom?"  
  
ChiChi felt her face grow blue, her teeth began to cringe, as much as she wouldn't mind being 'friendly' with him, this was sure not the way to go about it with her!  
  
Vegetto was lining juicy kisses on her neck when he felt a pan smash the front of his face.  
  
"Gaa?"  
  
He moaned as he slid to the floor with a red nose.  
  
ChiChi just stood there with a twitching eye.  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that mister! You now I don't allow that kind of trash talk under my roof!"  
  
Vegetto just frowned up at her rubbing his face, not mad that they couldn't do anything, but the fact she hit him! In fact, now he couldn't understand why he even wanted to in the bed with her!  
  
ACK!  
  
She is so ugly and mean!  
  
'Must be my raging hormones. God, I am like a freakin teenage girl!'  
  
Vegetto was fully dressed and sitting in the living room, bored as hell, when ChiChi came in, fully dressed. Yet not in her usual yellow gi gown, it was a more flattening one, it had a more soft appearance, dazzled with deigns of cranes and cherry blooms and a calm lavender color, she also didn't have any underpants, simply bare skin with black slippers and no socks.  
  
Cautiously she approached him, he didn't look very happy, stepping in front of him she had her hands sly folded at her lower belly and her body slightly bent over. He didn't even look up at her from his unhappy gaze. ChiChi smiled nervously,  
  
"Um. Ah. Hi, I was wondering," she cleared her throat, "well, first off I am sorry about hitting you. I know you can act kinda funny sometimes," she then gave a little laugh to help lighten the tension, it didn't work, she stopped the act, "well, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me. You know, like a little nature walk. Nothing much." There was a long, long, did I mention long? Silence. He just sat there with his eyes glaring to where they were, ChiChi was about to dismiss the wish but there came a low mumble from his throat.  
  
"S..ure."  
  
ChiChi smiled pleasantly and stood straight, "oh great. I'll, wait for you outside."  
  
Vegetto just simply nodded.  
  
Slipping on a navy oriental top (If you are not sure what that is, do you remember in the before the cell games, when gohan wore that white Chinese shirt with the navy pants, that's what I mean. Its funny, aren't they supposed to be in Japan, ChiChi's 'Japanese' and yet they wear Chinese clothes? Hmm.) Vegetto then fastened the last clip to the shirt and tugged at the chin rubbing collar. He has never worn one of these shirts before, ChiChi must have picked it out for him a while ago.  
  
With one last sigh he headed out the door, he didn't really feel like a walk, after the way he acted this morning he didn't feel like anything. Why did he have to be so fickle.  
  
Just about to leave out the front door to meet up with ChiChi heard the phone ring, ignoring it at first he decided to answer it, its not like they get phone calls everyday, picking it up he leaned up against the wall.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello??"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
Vegetto was getting mad, "what!"  
  
"Gosh you started it!" came a nasty bark, it was obviously Bulma.  
  
"What do you want blue head?"  
  
"Hmpf, nothing out of ordinary."  
  
"Then why did you call?"  
  
"Because I felt like it."  
  
"Oh yeah like believe that. What is it Bulma before I hang up and pull the phone from its plug."  
  
"I just wanted to know what you were up to."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well nothing little miss nosey, just going on a walk with 'ChiChi.'"  
  
"Are you now?" she sounded interested, "well, then I guess I should warn you not to get any ideas."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean ChiChi that's what. She is only out to get you, so I best tell you not to play in."  
  
"Or what? You'll hit me?"  
  
"huh, its not me you should worry about Voogie-boy. ChiChi is the one to worry about. Once she gets her teeth next to your flesh, she'll sink her teeth into it, and bub...... she wont let go."  
  
Vegetto was about to mock her and then yell at her for calling him 'Voogie- boy' but Bulma had already hung up. Shrugging he too hung up.  
  
"What a strange women."  
  
Stepping out the front door he spotted ChiChi, standing in that flattering grown, the slits on the side traveling all the way up to her rope belt. The collars, lavender with royal blue patterns of cranes and flowers was most beautiful in the midday sun, and tucked in her hands was a bamboo umbrella. Giving Vegetto a gentle smile and cock of the head, he became interested. She seemed so kind and different. Her face still remanded more profound (because of the makeup), yet it was shaded under the front oak tree, her hair was in a loose bun that sprinkled the back of her neck. She looked so much younger.  
  
Vegetto gave her a smile showing his intrigue and interest, as he stepped down from the step of the house and made his way toward her, giving one last tug at his shirt. She blushed lightly as he approached, holding out her umbrella she pressed the stub forward and pulled out the magnificent bowl of paper and wood garnished with designs and words of wisdom. Leaning it over her shoulder to block the sun, she took Vegetto's arm as the two began to walk off.  
  
He didn't mind going on a walk now.  
  
The two walked for what seemed hours, though meadows and woods, over streams and along side flowing graveled creaks. The weather was supporting and cool, clouds dappled the sky with their holy hovers and cast shadows upon the humble earth, giving shade to when the sun just began to grow to hot. The sound of birds and the hums of locus dazzled the air, the aroma of blooming blossoms and fresh grass was bountiful. The two then decided to stop at a rivers bank and rest their bodies in the lean grass.  
  
ChiChi let out a deep sigh as she rested on the backs of her elbows and looked up into the sky, "its so beautiful out here."  
  
"Its is," Vegetto admitted.  
  
"I wish I could do this everyday," she replied, her dark eyes now skimming the water.  
  
Vegetto looked to her, squinting lightly from the sun, "why couldn't you?"  
  
ChiChi giggled lightly, "oh please. You know I have a house hold to look after, to feed, to clean, to nag at. I cant just go talk long walks though the mountains."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
ChiChi laughed lightly again, now looking at him, "what do you mean why not? Its my duty, I cant abandon it."  
  
"Why? I mean," Vegetto looked back out at the water, "I know how much you work, and I know that amount is 'too' much. Simply working and worrying all the time strains a person out, you age quicker," his gaze looked right back to her, "I mean, no offence in all, but you look pretty rough."  
  
ChiChi scowled.  
  
"But today," he continued, "you not having the boys to look after, no mess to clean up, and you then you being out here, I mean, you already look years younger."  
  
"Really?" ChiChi smiled in pure glee and excitement.  
  
Vegetto frowned lightly, not understanding why she was getting all worked up, "yeah."  
  
"Oh honey!" she whaled as she bounded forward and wrapped her arms around him, Vegetto almost fell over backward.  
  
"Oh your so sweet! I cant believe you said that! It makes me so happy!"  
  
While she was going on and on, Vegetto had a disgusted look on his face for sure.  
  
'Why dose she have to be so damn dramatic, like its some big deal? Its not! And honey? What is that? I am not a 'honey', I am a Saiyan. God, sometimes I wish I could just keep my freakin mouth shut, all it dose is stick me in gay situations.'  
  
"Alright, alright," Vegetto hissed prying of the little women.  
  
ChiChi almost had tears running down her face as she had her hands clasped together at her chest with romance in her eyes.  
  
Vegetto frowned more and shook his head. Women can be so weird.  
  
Just then ChiChi stood to her feet and began pulling on Vegetto's shoulder, "hey come on! Lets go in the boat!"  
  
"Boat?"  
  
Vegetto was confused. One, she all of a sudden was pulling on him, two, what boat?  
  
"That boat silly," ChiChi laughed pointing to the river, and sure enough, there sat a little row boat.  
  
"That's not ours," Vegetto replied giving a blink and a shake of the head.  
  
"Oh, its always been there!" ChiChi chirped beginning to pull harder, "its been abandon for years, now come on!"  
  
Finally Vegetto was up and pushed ChiChi aside, "its probably a piece of crap. I ain't goen in it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, what if it sinks," Vegetto pouted folding his arms.  
  
"Then we swim," ChiChi said with a 'duh' expression, she then slapped him playfully, "now come on you big baby!"  
  
"Why dose everybody call me a baby!" he whaled, throwing his arms up into the air.  
  
"Because you are one! Now come on!" ChiChi laughed kicking off her shoes and heading trotted off to the boat, dragging Vegetto behind. He simply laughed his frustrated defeat and stopped at the boat.  
  
ChiChi took a few steps into the water and climbed into the boat, "take off your shoes," she ordered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
Vegetto mumbled and pulled off his slippers and laid them at the waters edge, he then took a few steps into the water, not bothering to hold up his pants, they simply got wet without his care.  
  
"Now get on in!" ChiChi smiled.  
  
Vegetto did so, but didn't do a very good job at it. Sliding on the small bored that was a lame excuse for a 'seat' the boat plummeted forward and the front nose (where ChiChi was sitting) rose up and then slammed down. ChiChi cooed in fright but then began to laugh. As for Vegetto, he was miserably slouched half on the floor and half on his seat, trying to sit up, but the boat wouldn't stop moving.  
  
"You big galoot!" ChiChi chuckled, "you making you end go under."  
  
"Its not my fault!" Vegetto snapped, obviously taking it personally, "I told you this boat was a piece of dump!"  
  
ChiChi just laughed, the boat then began to get calm, and Vegetto was able to climb into his seat, wiping his brow off, he sighed and then looked around clueless.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"You row."  
  
"Row? Row what?"  
  
"It's a row boat silly, you have to row it."  
  
"Row it with what!!"  
  
"The oars dummy!"  
  
Vegetto spotted the oars, looking quiet dumbfounded.  
  
"...oh..... Why do I have to row? Why cant you?!"  
  
"Cause I am the lady, the men always have to row the boat for the lady," ChiChi directed opening up her umbrella.  
  
Vegetto mumbled and took hold of the oars, then began to roll them about, at first they weren't going any where, then they were going back and forth, then they went in circles, then..... he got it straight.  
  
"This is retarded," he mumbled.  
  
"Oh, no its not, its adventurous."  
  
"Adventurous? How could you think its adventurous? All your doing is sitting there."  
  
ChiChi simply rolled her eyes when she spotted a fish in the clear water, grabbing the side of the boat she pointed.  
  
"Look! Look! A fish!"  
  
Vegetto was trying to keep the boat straight as she continued to rock the boat and point out the dumb fish.  
  
"Will you cut that out! Your gonna tip us!"  
  
ChiChi just ignored them as she admired the now school of silver fish, her large smile then warmed up to a small one, she seemed less excited and more calm.  
  
"I wish I could swim like that," she whispered.  
  
As soon as those words left her lips Vegetto snapped into a position he had never been in.  
  
To see a women, a beautiful petite women sitting on the end of a boat looking to the water that cast a spell of shimmer of silver and blue upon her face. Her face looking like the innocent wishes of a child, Vegetto felt a warmth cover him. He felt a pink and fuzzy inside. He felt part of him care for this women.  
  
He smiled gently at her as continued to watch the fish, his eyes then went to the water and he too watched the fish.  
  
The day ended up not being half that bad, not at all. It was quiet cheerful and Vegetto was less moody. Though, when night came, ha-ha, that's a different story.........  
  
A/N: hehehe, my first evil cliffhanger! Bwahaha- *cough* *cough* ahem! Boy, I shouldn't try and laugh evilly, it hurts too much.  
  
********ATTENTION ********** *******Well anyways, please review this charming chapter and have a good day. I need a lot more reviews you guys! I am greedy! If I don't get more then 10 reviews I will not update soon! You hear! And I am not joking!!!! so review! I am going to make it to 100! And beyond! ******  
  
Now, have a nice day! ^_^ ! 


	8. nighty night

A/N: boy sorry for not updating. I have been soooo busy. My mom has been real ill, my dog has cancer, but now doesn't, yet we dot know if she is dying, and I have been involved in an art site, (please, if you would like to cheek out my art go to my homepage on my profile ^_^) this is a short chapter yes, but a chapter. I love this fic very much, and I hope to finish it, so please don't be scared.  
  
Chapter 8: nighty night  
  
Boy was I tired, I felt like my head got hit by a bat then swirled about like a bobber. I was lazily digging my fork through my meal while a consistently let out yawns, it was only Gohan and Chi at the table, Goten was still camping. It sure was nice not to hear 'Uncle Dad' every three seconds, but that little runt sure was a silence breaker, good god, it was so quite in the kitchen. I felt extremely awkward all a sudden, even though I didn't lift my half open eyes from my plate.  
  
"You done yet?"  
  
I lifted my eyes to see ChiChi, she smiled down at me with a out reached hand, I wasn't sure what she wanted till she snatched my plate away. I was too damn tired to remember rather or not I even told her I was done, stupid women probably grabbing my plate with out my permission. Oh well.  
  
Slowly I raised from my seat, reached my arms high above my head and let out a large yawn.  
  
"I'm turning in, catch ya'll in the morn."  
  
"Good night dad," came Gohan's voice.  
  
.........  
  
"Night dear...." came ChiChi's long after, I couldn't help but raise a bow when I was walking away, suspicion rose.  
  
Pulling off my shirt and pants I simply threw them aside, and pulled down my bed covers climbing in slowly, I gave one last yawn, sniffed my pits and plopped down on the hard mattress, heck, at least it was a queen size, and not a water bed.  
  
The room was nice, cold and dark. Just the way I liked it, I head my head tucked over my crossed arms, only separated between a worn pillow, with my head turned outward. Looking inward to the bed always seemed suffocating. Slowly I began to drift away.....  
  
My eyes slowly crept open, did I just hear something? What time is it? I didn't bother to move, simply closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, when suddenly I heard my door creaking open. I frowned lightly, still pretending to be asleep. Who would that be? Probably Gohan trying to get a pair of boxers from the drawer. I closed my eyes again, when suddenly I heard the foot steps growing toward me, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand. Then suddenly I felt something on the opposite side of my bed press downward, causing my body to slightly move. The weight grew heavier and heavier, what ever the object was, it was completely on my bed. I then felt it began to crawl closer to me, I grew stiffer and stiffer. Ah, it was probably Goten, this isn't the only time he tired to get in bed with me.  
  
Hmm.  
  
Boy.  
  
Goten sure had put on a few times.  
  
Suddenly I felt my mind click into reality, I felt every nerve in my body shiver and my mind bulge, if I dared to move I would have shot though the roof. Goten is camping!  
  
Dear God of Abraham! What is ChiChi doing!  
  
I felt my head scream. I tried to keep my eyes tightly shut and my heightening breathe low.  
  
Suddenly I felt a hand glide across my naked back, making semi circles and shapes, I felt her nails then touch, then her palms harden. Her hand traveled to the back of my neck and to my hair line, her fingers caressed my hair.  
  
WHAT IS SHE DOING?  
  
Maybe if I pretend I am sleeping real hard she will go away!  
  
Pinching my eyes more, and winkling my nose I tried and tried.  
  
Her hand then made its way down my spine to my, er, boxers! She tugged lightly at the spandex band with the tip of her nails when suddenly!  
  
Wahaha!  
  
She was in the house!  
  
Her hand glided across my butt-ox, rolling over and about I was about to leap up, but if I did that she would expect more! Oh boy, I wish I listened when I had peer pressure lessons.  
  
Bitting my lower lip, I came up with only thing. Not very good no, but it would by me some time and humility!  
  
Letting out a moan I rolled to my back, tossing my hand over and hitting her in the head.  
  
I heard a 'oaf!'  
  
but then something happened that I didn't want! When I rolled over I got he hand stuck under my butt! I just wanted to die.  
  
Her hand, snagged in my boxers that were twisted tightly around my waist, I felt her squirm.  
  
"Get off me ya big jerk," I heard her whisper harshly.  
  
I wanted to laugh.  
  
I should wake up and scare the crap out of her. Haha, for her to have me catch her like this she would have a cow. That'll teach her to take advantage me while I am 'sleeping'.  
  
Suddenly she tugged harder, hand was released. I felt so relived. Now I hoped she would leave, but no! It got worse! I felt her body move closer to mine, I felt her long dark hair brush over my face and lay at my head side, I then felt cool breathe upon my lips. Lord have mercy. She was looking right into my face, I couldn't peep my eyes open or even wince! Her hand cuffed the side of my face, her other stroked my ear, she even tried to slip off my earing but it wouldn't budge.  
  
Her breathe was growing more visible, the feel of it wanted to make me puke, simply knowing what she was about to do.  
  
"Your so cute when you sleep," I heard her whisper, then......then...yup...she was kissing me. I Felt her kiss grow and grow, when suddenly all ended. She was no longer at my side, her lips were no longer upon mine. I didn't even hear the door shut behind her.  
  
Oh my God!  
  
I just passed out!  
  
Quickly I sat up, breathing like I had, had my breathe held for hours. I couldn't believe any of it! What she had done, and the actual fact I passed out while she was kissing me! What else did she do? Quickly I yanked away the covers from my lower body, good, my boxers are still in tack. I sighed, and laid back down in the bed. Boy, I couldn't wait to leave.  
  
A/N: yeah, sorry for it being so short! But its better then nothing right? If you were thinking, why was Vegetto acting so off during the night, like, wouldn't he have know right off the bat who it was, well no actually, it he just woke up in the middle of the night! No one is ever in touch. Haha well I know I am not. Like I remember one night, my dog was sleeping next to me and he was taking up all the room when I pushed on him and said 'Gohan move over' and note, my dogs name is NOT Gohan. Whoho, I felt so stupid! I was totally out of it! And no, I do not fantasize about sleeping with cartoon characters, that's just not my idea of spending time x_x eish! Well thinks for reading! And please review! 


	9. somewhere safe

Chapter 9: somewhere safe  
  
"Finally!"  
  
I cried to myself as I hopped out of bed and out my room, trotting down the short narrow hall into the kitchen I cheeked the time, 7 AM. Rubbing my finger under my nose I leaned back.  
  
"Time to get out of here!"  
  
I had had enough of ChiChi, she has been getting creepier and creepier by the minute, and today is the day Bulma was coming to pick me up!  
  
Quickly Vegetto ran back to his room and pulled up his bag and stuffed all his clothes in it, then scooped up his blue gi and slipped it on, not even bothering to shower.....or put on deodorant. Running back out into the kitchen he opened the cabinet and grabbed a bag of pop tarts and stuck it in his teeth, then decided to grab an extra one and stuff it under his arm. Ready to zip out the door he heard a soft noise behind him. Quickly stopping in his tracts, Vegetto slowly turned to see ChiChi in her nightgown, she had a sleepy face with her hands dropped at her sides.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Vegetto smiled lightly, "going to Bulma's.....it Tuesday you know."  
  
ChiChi paused the frowned slightly, her hand rubbing her eye, "right, right. Isn't it a little early to be heading off? What some breakfast?"  
  
"NO!" Vegetto quickly said. Something quiet shocking for the Saiyan to say, but he wouldn't take any chances with being alone with her.  
  
ChiChi shook her head, "alright, as you wish," walking past him, he looked down at her interested. It wasn't usual to see ChiChi in a sleepy sate, it seemed she went to bed wide awake and would wake up wide awake. Not thinking much of it, he quickly headed out the front door.  
  
"Bye Chi! See you in a few days!"  
  
He then blasted off into the sky. ChiChi watched him zip of, once he disappeared she cracked an egg against the skin then let the inside drool into a bowl.  
  
"Stupid Bulma," she muttered, "I'll put an end to her somehow....somehow soon."  
  
Landing in front of Capsule Corp Vegetto jogged in and slammed the front door behind him, looking about there was no one in sight, but he could here the sound of something cooking in the kitchen. Going to cheek it out, after all, he was HUNGRY, he peeked in, no one was there. Approaching the stove he some cooking eggs, fried eggs.  
  
"I don't like my eggs sunny side up," mumbled slowly reaching his gloved finger toward them to mix em up a bit, but before he could touch em something landed on his shoulder, leaping back he squealed. It was a cat. Landing on the counter it looked up at Vegetto and meowed.  
  
"Stupid rat," he hissed, feeling rather sheepish at how he reacted.  
  
Reaching toward the cat he swiped his hand about, "shoo, shoo cat."  
  
The cat just ignored him as he licked his paws.  
  
Vegetto was getting irritated, "go on! Scat!"  
  
Touching the cat to push him off the cat quickly hissed and bit Vegetto hard on the finger.  
  
"GAA!"  
  
He whaled as he threw his hand about trying to get the cat to let go. The cat held on like a gator, when suddenly Mrs. Briefs walked in quickly grabbed the cat and held it in her arms.  
  
"Oh! There you are fluffy, you are a naughty kitty. We have been looking all over for you!" she then looked up from the cat to Vegetto, "well hello there dear. Bulma is still asleep, but if you would like me to get here up I can."  
  
Vegetto, whom had removed his glove and now sucking on his finger glared at Mrs. Briefs, "I am not looking for that ingrate! Just get me something to eat!"  
  
A/N: Yawn* boring.....short....... just wanted to post you something so you know I am still alive! I will be posting shortly! I have idea's!! 


End file.
